<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero on the High Seas by blackout4465</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220102">Hero on the High Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackout4465/pseuds/blackout4465'>blackout4465</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackout4465/pseuds/blackout4465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you three decide to be Pirates?"</p><p>"I made a Promise to a friend!" Luffy shouted.</p><p>"To become the strongest pirate in the world!" Katsumi shouted.</p><p>"Well, all my friends were doing it, so it seemed like a good Idea at the time." Izuku said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Romance Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dawn Island</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you thought that stabbing yourself was the best option Luffy!” Izuku shouted as Makino placed a bandage under his left eye. The pirates had taken up residence in the local bar to celebrate Luffy and his antics, and were drinking the place dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t even hurt a bit!” Luffy said as tears slid down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIAR!” Katsumi shouted as she smacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t ever do something that stupid again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of pain,” Luffy shouted, ignoring Katsumi as she swung to hit him again. “Take me with you next time you go out to sea and I’ll show you! I want to be a pirate too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t handle being a pirate!” Shanks said as he twirled a spoon around in his fingers. “Not being able to swim is a pirates greatest weakness! Only one of you three that can swim is Katsumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if I can swim as long as I don’t fall overboard!” Luffy shouted as he got in Shanks’ face. “Besides! My fighting is getting pretty good too! I’ve trained for hours and now my punch is as strong as a pistol!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pistol? Really?” Izuku added with a blank look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that tone about?!” Luffy shouted as he glared around Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar around them seemed to get even louder as the pirates leapt from their chairs and began to dance around their captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem unhappy Luffy, be happy to face anything! Being a Pirate is great!” Lucky Roux and Yasopp shouted as they staggered past him in a line. “Nothing is better than freedom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy, Katsumi and Izuku looked on in awe as the crew cheered in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Stop giving the kids weird ideas guys,” Shanks said as he turned to his crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky Roux turned to Yasopp with a grin. “But it’s the truth ain’t it?” The other man nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on Captain! Why don’t we take them along on the next voyage. Not like it’d be a big deal. We could use some cabin boys!” One of the men barked out a laugh as he leaned back in his chair, the others around the bar agreeing with him. Luffy had stars in his eyes as he turned back to Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For every kid that we take on, one of you gets off.” Shanks said as he tipped his head back and drained his mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the pirates turned back to the tables with a laugh. “Seems we forgot about our drinks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of friends are you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks let out a laugh and turned to Luffy as the boy climbed back onto his stool. “The biggest issue is that you’re all still too young!” Shanks patted Katsumi on the head and Izuku on the shoulder. “Quirks aside, give it another ten years or so. Then maybe I’ll let you come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darn it Shanks! We’re not kids anymore!” Luffy shouted as he stomped his feet. “Katsumi can already beat a tiger with her bare hands and Izuku’s almost as tall as you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, don’t be mad. Here,” Shanks said as he slid a glass over to Luffy. “Have some juice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s mood seemed to brighten instantly as he grabbed the glass. “Oh! Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks watched as luffy began to drink the juice before turning away, roaring with laughter. “I don’t know a single pirate that drinks juice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tricked me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t fair!” Katsumi shouted as she pushed her own glass away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,”Luffy huffed. “I even cut myself today and you still won’t let me come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids,” Luffy and Katsumi turned their heads to look at Benn as he lit his cigarette. “Ya gotta understand the Captain’s feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His feelings?” Izuku asked as he peaked out from behind Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea… He’s our leader after all. He knows that even though a pirate's life may be fun and exciting,” Benn raised his arm to show off the scars that adorned it. “It’s also hard and very dangerous. I didn’t get these by cutting myself with a dagger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand? He’s not trying to mock your ambition, not on purpose at least.” Benn finished as he shifted his cigarette to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just takes us for idiots!” Katsumi shouted, pointing at Shanks. “SEE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks was sitting with a hand over his face laughing at Luffy and Izuku’s inability to swim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be having a good time Captain.” Makino said with a laugh as she returned from the cellar with a new keg of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making fun of these kids is always a good time.” Shanks said as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino smiled at Shanks before turning to Katsumi and Luffy. “Would the two of you like something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two children turned immediately and jumped onto their stools. “Sure! We’ll pay you with our treasure!” Luffy said as he grabbed his flatware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks raised a brow at them and gave the two a bemused look. “What treasure? You two are lying again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we’re not!” Katsumi shouted as she glared at Shanks. “We’re gonna be pirates! Just you wait! We’ll give her enough treasure to pay for a hundred meals!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino turned her back to the rowdy group with a laugh and moved over to the stove. “I’ll be waiting then.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Shanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Shanks asked with a mouth full of food, turning to Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are you guys staying this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks paused for a moment to swallow his food and glanced over to see Luffy and Katsumi fighting over a piece of meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been about a year since we started using this town as our base,” Shanks smiled as he thought back on the last several months in Foosha Village. “I plan on setting sail a few more times, then we’ll head for the Grandline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Grandline!” Katsumi shouted as she punched Luffy away and took the meat. Luffy landed against a chest on the counter and knocked it open, revealing a blue fruit with swirls covering the skin. Katsumi looked like she was about to shout something when a noise from the front of the bar pulled their attention away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bars door clattered to the floor as a group of men dressed in loose clothes and bandanas strode inside. The one in the lead had a large red coat and a scar above his right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” The man smirked as he stepped over the fallen door. “So these are pirates eh? Can’t say they’re making much of an impression.” His men laughed behind him as he approached the counter. He turned to Makino with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are bandits.” He said simply. “We’re not here to cause any trouble, just want to buy ten barrels of sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino gave the man a shaky smile. “I’m sorry, but we’re all out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The man asked as he glanced around the bar. “Then what are these pirates drinking then? Is it water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sake,” Makino answered quickly. “But they bought the last of it.” Shanks glanced down at his unopened bottle and decided to see if he could end what was about to happen before it could start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it seems my men and I finished all the sake here. My apologies,” Shanks lifted the bottle to the man as a peace offering. “Here, the last bottle is all yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at the bottle with a blank expression before quickly bringing up his arm and smashing the bottle, sake spraying back into Shanks’ face. Makino and Izuku gasped, while Benn moved quickly to grab Katsumi before she could leap at the bandit leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just who the hell do you take me for?” The bandit asked with a sneer. “One bottle is not enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks sat motionless as he glanced down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” He said, his face falling. “Now the floor is all wet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandit reached into his coat and pulled out a bounty poster and presented it to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See this? My head is worth eight million beli. I’m one of the prime fugitives on this backwards Island. I’ve already killed fifty-six people before, so don’t get cocky you bastard! I’m Higuma the Mountain Bandit!” Higuma leaned in and smirked at Shanks. Now that you know who I am, don’t mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits are a pirates natural enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks ignored the man as he knelt down to pick up the broken glass. “Sorry about that, Makino. You got a mop? I’d hate for one of the kids to step on this stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Makino tried to stop Shanks, Higuma scowled and pulled out his sword. With one quick slash he shattered the plates and glasses that were on the counter, scattering the shards over Shanks as the man rolled back to avoid the sword and hit the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to really enjoy cleaning,” Higuma said with a smirk. “Now you can enjoy doing it more!” The other bandits started laughing as Higuma slid his sword back into its scabbard. The bandits turned back towards the door and followed Higuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya later, ya bunch of chickens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino rushed around the bar and began to check on Shanks. “Are you hurt anywhere Captain!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks let out a chuckle as he tipped his head back. “No, I’m fine.” The other pirates began to laugh and clap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sure made you look silly Captain!” Lucky Roux shouted, the other pirates joining in on the fun and laughing at their captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?” Katsumi demanded as she managed to wiggle free of Benn’s arms. “THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN’T YOU FIGHT HIM!?” She was fuming as she stomped over to Izuku and Luffy. “WHO CARES IF THEY HAD MORE PEOPLE!? WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING THEIR ASS KICKED!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi! Language!” Makino chided as she turned to the young girl. Shanks gave Katsumi and Luffy a blank look before sighing and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I get why you’re mad, but all they did was spill some beer on me.” Shanks placed his hand on Luffy’s shoulder and looked at Katsumi. “No need to get so worked up over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi scowled and grunted. “If you’re what a pirate is like, then I don’t want to be one anymore! Come on Luffy!” She turned and started to drag Luffy with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey come on, don’t go-” He started as he caught Luffy by the arm, but he didn’t expect the arm to continue to stretch as Katsumi pulled him along. “His arm is stretching!” Shanks shouted as he scrambled to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone!” Lucky Roux shouted as he flipped over the box that once held the strange fruit. “The Gum-Gum Fruit that we took from the enemy is gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy! What did you do!?” Katsumi shouted as she let his arm go, causing the boy to rebound back into Shanks’ arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat this fruit Luffy!?” Lucky Roux shouted as he pulled out a drawing of the Gum-Gum Fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, it was dessert wasn’t it? Didn’t taste too good though…” Luffy mumbled as he looked at the panicked faces around the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks grabbed Luffy and lifted him up into the air. “LUFFY! You just ate a Devil Fruit! Part of a group of powerful supernatural relics that take away your ability to swim for the rest of your life! But the one you ate also turns your body into Rubber!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DUMBASS!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luffy ran through the village as he made his way towards the fishmongers shop. Rounding the corner he saw Izuku sitting outside the shop playing with some bugs that he’d found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku!” Luffy called as he bounced over. “You come here to get meat too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned and looked down at his friend with a smile. “Nah, I came over to see if Kacchan wanted to play, but auntie Mitsuki said she needed to help around the store today.” He held up a large beetle with a long flat horn. “Look what I found on my way over though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! It’s a Rhino beetle!” Luffy shouted as he leaned in to get a closer look. “Where’d you find something like this!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard a commotion out front.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy and Izuku turned to see Masaru smiling at them from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you since the pirates left Luffy. Been about a month now huh?” Masaru said as he placed an apron over his head and pulled out a knife. “So, what can I get for you today Luffy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masaru laughed. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little more specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you talking too dear?” Mitsuki said as she and Katsumi walked into view from the backroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the boys. I haven’t gotten much of a chance to see them for a while now.” Masaru placed a large tuna on the counter and looked down at Luffy. “Would you just like the usual then Luffy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you gonna do now Luffy?” Mitsuki asked as she placed the box of fish she was carrying on the counter. “Can’t be a pirate anymore if you can’t even swim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just be the kind of pirate that doesn’t fall into the sea! It’ll be easy!” Luffy laughed as he placed his hands on his cheeks. “Besides, after becoming a rubber man I’m even happier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” A scratch voice grumbled from behind them. Izuku turned to see the mayor sitting at one of the tables. “What’s so great about having a rubber body? The people here might think it’s cool, but what good will that do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy placed his fingers in his ears and turned away from the mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m warning you Luffy! Don’t become a pirate! It’ll ruin this village's reputation! And what would your grandfather think if he heard you saying these things?” The old man snapped as he waved his cane through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki and Masaru shared a laugh as they watched the exchange, both of them used to such a scene by now from the town elder and the rubber boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi, why don’t you go and play with the boys. I think your father and I can handle the rest of this.” Mitsuki said as she knelt down and pulled the apron off her daughter. Katsumi nodded and quickly ran out from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys, I saw some cool shells at the beach this morning when dad was pulling in the fish!” Luffy and Izuku waved goodbye to Masaru and Mitsuki before chasing after Katsumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three children ran through the village on their way to the beach when Izuku stopped and turned to look down the street. Luffy and Katsumi stopped when they saw him and followed his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bandits!” Katsumi hissed as she ducked behind a corner, pulling Luffy and Izuku with her. “What are they doing back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Shanks isn’t here right now! What if they try to do something to Makino!” Izuku shouted as he peaked around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go keep an eye on them.” Luffy said as he slipped around the corner. Izuku tried to protest, until he saw Katsumi quickly follow Luffy down the street. He sighed in defeat and moved to go after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy reached the bar and placed his head beside the door, while Katsumi and Izuku opted to look in through the window between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, what gives?” Higuma shouted as he banged his fist on the table. “We’re customers now, bring out the sake!” The bandits around him shouted in agreement as they settled in around the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino nodded quickly as she turned and began to walk down into the cellar to fetch a new barrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place ain’t so bad when there aren’t any stinking pirates in it” Higuma grunted as he leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame boss, we could do with some entertainment. Maybe next time we see them you can have him polish our shoes!” One of the bandits near the bar shouted, causing the others around him to break out into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no wonder pirates are always out at sea, no dirt for them to have to clean since the water washes it all away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandit’s were still laughing when Makino returned from the cellar with two barrels of sake in her arms. She placed them down on the counter before turning to fetch more, but found her wrist caught by one of the bandits. She let out a startled yelp as she was pulled down into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, why don’t you drink with us over here.” He said, a lecherous grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makino scowled. “No thank you. I don’t drink while I’m on the job.” She moved to stand, only to find herself held in place by the same bandit she was sitting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t really that much of a request,” He chuckled. “Have a drink.” He offered a sake cup to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget about her.” Higuma grunted as he poured sake into his mug. “She probably only goes for cowards like those pirates, no need for a whore like her around us. You really want those pirate’s sloppy seconds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar went silent as Makino and the bandits turned the source of the noise. Standing in the doorway of the bar was a glaring Katsumi with her hands clenched at her sides. Luffy and Izuku could be seen behind her, each sporting a similar glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let auntie Makino go!” She demanded as she opened her palm and let out a few small pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-auntie!?” Makino shouted as she hauled herself off of the bandit’s lap. “I’m not that old!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take back what you just said.” Luffy demanded as he pushed past Katsumi. “Take back what you just said about Shanks and Makino!” He shouted as he raised his fists in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Higuma raised a brow and chuckled. “And what’re you gonna do if I refuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna beat you up!” Luffy and Katsumi shouted together, Izuku sliding into his own shaky stance behind his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandits around the bar started laughing as Higuma stood from his chair and turned to face the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to beat me up?” He asked as he started walking forward, the grin never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIE!” Katsumi shouted as she leapt at his face, her hands popping as she reached forward. The small pops wouldn’t do any real damage and Katsumi knew it, but she hoped she’d be able blind him and give her a chance at a second attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*SLAP*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi crashed to the ground clutching her cheek as Higuma lowered his hand to his side. He swung his leg back and kicked Katsumi into Luffy, the two crashing to the ground in front of Izuku. Higuma looked at him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now big man, your friends couldn’t do anything, how about you?” He asked as he placed a hand on his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down at his friends in concern before glancing back up at Higuma in time to catch a right hook across the face. He stumbled back holding his nose before hitting a wall and sliding down, curling into a ball on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now,” Higuma said over the laughing bandits around him. “I thought you said you were gonna beat me up? What happened to all your big talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandits around the bar started to get up and walk over to Higuma, each still laughing at the kids on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick em up and let’s go outside. My appetite is ruined now, and I think I will feel better after a little brawl.” Higuma said as he kicked Katsumi out of the bar and walked over Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandits lifted Izuku to his feet and dragged him outside, while the rest grabbed Luffy and brought him outside. Makino watched in horror before turning and racing out the back door towards the mayor's house.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The bandits were having fun with the three kids, tossing luffy back and forth, and keeping Katsumi pinned to the ground by her head. Izuku was sitting in the center of the circle, still clutching his bleeding nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A rubber man eh?” Higume said as he tilted his head to the side to dodge Luffy’s punch. “Who would have thought something so weird really existed in this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize to me now!” Luffy roared as he swung at Higume again. Higuma responded by throwing Luffy by his cheek onto the ground, causing him to bounce and land against Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A rubber man, a girl that can make explosions in her hands, and a seven yearold that’s almost six feet tall.” Higuma mused as he placed a hand on his chin. “Bet I could get some good money if I sold you freaks to a circus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy snarled and grabbed a piece of wood that was laying on the ground beside him and ran at Higuma, letting out a roar as he swung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a strong little,” Higuma’s eyes narrowed as he kicked. “BRAT!” Higuma kicked out and caught Luffy in the face, his foot pinning the boy to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just drinking and talking,” He said with a smirk. “Did we do something that pissed you off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy turned and tried to pry the foot off his head. “Yes! Now apologize to me right now damnit!” He continued to struggle against the boot for another few seconds before shouting again. “Move your damn foot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the boy go!” The bandits turned and saw the mayor and Makino standing behind them. The mayor let his cane fall to the ground and bowed his head. “I don’t know what happened, and I don’t want to argue about it! But please, I’m willing to pay! Just let the kids go, please!” He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As expected of the village elder, always know exactly what to say to fix things.” Higuma’s mood visibly brightened as he let a smile slip onto his face. “But I’m afraid these kids have already pissed me off too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When a brat like this insults me,” Higuma stomped on Luffy’s head again, grinding it into the dirt. “It makes me so damn angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault you stupid bastard!” Katsumi roared from under another bandit's boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Higuma said as he pulled out his sword. “I’ve decided I won’t be selling you brats, I’ll just kill you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids!” Makino cried as she lurched forward, only to feel a strong hand land on her shoulder and hold her in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering why no one came to greet us at port.” A voice called from behind the mayor. Everyone turned and watched as Shanks walked past Makino with a grin. “So this is why. You're those bandits from a couple weeks ago!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks looked down at Luffy with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “What’s wrong Luffy, I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pirate,” Higuma scowled. “What are you still doing here? Gonna clean up the whole town this time?” Higuma raised his sword and pointed it at Shanks. “I suggest you run away while I’m still feeling merciful, if you get any closer I may have to open fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Click*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear?” A bandit asked with a snicker as he held a pistol to Shanks’ head. “You were told to not get any closer. You trying to get shot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you willing to risk your life?” Shanks asked as he glanced over to the bandit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying guns aren’t for threats, they’re for actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BANG*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandit that was holding the gun slumped to the side as the shot rang out, Lucky Roux appeared behind the bandit, his gun raised. Luffy, Izuku and Katsumi watched in shock as the body fell to the ground, lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What the hell!? These guys fight dirty!” One of the bandits cried as he looked at his dead comrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dirty?” Benn asked. “Who the hell did you think you were fighting, Saints?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring down a crew of pirates.” Shanks said as he tilted his hat up to stare at Higuma. “Now listen well bandits, you can pour drinks on me, throw food at me, even spit of me and I’ll laugh it off.” His smile vanished and was replaced with a sinister glare. “But I don’t care what reason you have, I won’t forgive anyone who messes with my friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t forgive me?!” Higuma let out a loud laugh and mimicked Shanks' voice. “You bunch of cowards spend all day floating around on a ship, and want to challenge us?! We’ll crush you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAAAAH!” The bandit’s shouted as they charged Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me hand this Captain.” Benn said as he strolled past Shanks. He watched as the bandit that had been standing on Katsumi lunged at him. With ease he sidestepped the attack and jammed his cigarette into the bandit’s eyes. The bandit fell back with a cry of pain as Benn stepped past him weidling his rifle like a club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over in a matter of seconds, each bandit that had charged the pirates lay beaten and unconscious on the ground. Benn grunted and flipped the rifle in his hands so it was aiming at Higuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overestimate yourselves bandits.” He said as he lit a new cigarette and pushed Izuku and Katsumi behind him. “If you want to fight us, you better bring a fleet of Marines to back you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey wait a second!” Higuma stammered as he looked over his beaten gang. “The brats are the ones that started this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that matter? They’re children.” Shanks said calmly. “Besides, you’re the one with a bounty on your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Higuma looked around with a grimace before growling and pulling something from his coat pocket. Before any of the pirates could react he’d thrown it at the ground and caused a massive smoke cloud to explode out over the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go damnit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the smoke cleared Shanks and Benn scanned the area for Higuma, but couldn’t see him anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH NO!” Shanks shouted as he turned to Lucky Roux. “We got careless! He took Luffy! What do we do?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry captain! Let's split up an-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“FIRE FIST”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The area around them shook as an explosion rocked the village, smoke and fire wafting up from the docks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that!?” Shanks shouted as he and the crew started racing to their ship. As they arrived they saw a large smoking crater in the middle of the port, and a tall shirtless man with long messy black hair and a cowboy hat holding Luffy by the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the pirates and regarded them with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red hair. It’s been a while.” The man said as he started walking towards them. The pirates got into a combat stance before Shanks waved them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure has Ace.” Shanks said with a smile. “Thanks for getting Luffy back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace lifted Luffy up to his face and tilted his head. “Can’t say I see much of a family resemblance. Must look like his mother.” Ace said before tossing Luffy to Shanks. He caught Luffy with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not mine Ace. Just one of the local kids that I’ve been playing with while we’re in town,” Shanks patted Luffy on the head and smiled. “So, what brings you to the East Blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a call from Inko. Said that my son’s being influenced by some no good pirates and has started causing problems.” Ace said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s hardly fair.” Yasopp said from behind Shanks. “We’re pretty good pirates by my measure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you needed me to step in and stop some no-name mountain bandit for you right?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d have caught him. No chance of him escaping me and my color of observation.” Shanks protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. But I’m still in a bit of a rush. Pops is making a play pretty soon and he wants me back as soon as I can, so I need to see my son.” Ace popped his neck and started walking past Shanks. “You know where a kid named Izuku is?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So you’re really leaving this time?” Luffy asked as he, Katsumi and Izuku watched the pirates milling around the port, carrying large boxes up onto their ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Shanks said as he turned to look at his crew. “We’ve overstayed our welcome as it is. I’d hate for the Marines to start poking around here more than they already do.” He spared a glance down at the three kids. “You guys upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy nodded. “Yeah, but I won’t force you to take me along this time. I’ll become a great pirate captain by myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll have help.” Izuku said happily as he placed a hand on Luffy’s shoulder, and the other on Katsumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell said he gets to be captain!” Katsumi barked as she glared up at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I wouldn’t take you three along even if you begged me!” Shanks said as he stuck his tongue out at the kids. “You three don’t have what it takes to be pirates!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES WE DO!” The three shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, we’ll build a crew that's stronger than yours! And then we’ll find the world’s biggest treasure!” Luffy shouted as he puffed out his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND I’LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Katsumi and Izuku shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... So you want to be bigger than us, huh?” Shanks said as he raised his hand to his head and grabbed his hat. Shanks reached down and placed the hat on Luffy’s head. “Well then, this hat is my gift to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi and Izuku were stunned into silence, with the pirates around them smiling as they watched the touching exchange. Luffy had tears trailing down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my favorite hat you know,” Shanks said as he rose to his full height and began to walk away. “When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That kid’s gonna be big.” Benn said as Shanks walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Shanks smiled. “Because he reminds me of my early years.” Shanks continued on to the gangplank and turned to shout at the crew. “Finish loading that cargo and haul anchor! I want to be in the Grandline by this time next week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates let out a loud cheer as they finished their tasks and boarded the ship. Luffy and his friends watched the pirates ship slowly sail out of sight as the sun began to set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys. Mom said she’s making a big dinner tonight because Dad’s home.” Izuku said as he patted them on their heads. “She’d have my head if I didn’t invite you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>There ya have it, first fic I’ve ever written for AO3. I haven’t decided if I want to do a slow burn, and run through the past with Sabo and Grey Terminal yet, or just jump ten years ahead and start the book there.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let me know what you guys want and I’ll decide then.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mountian Bandits and Gray Terminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mt. Corbo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was still early morning when Luffy was collected by his grandfather, his elder grumbling about the hat that Shanks had given Luffy before coming to a final decision and dragging him along as they began the journey up Mt. Corbo. Izuku and Katsumi saw Luffy leaving and decided to follow along.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather, Katsumi decided to follow along, and Izuku was dragged along.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go gramps! I don’t want to become some dumb marine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you calling dumb?! Ya damn brat!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Katsumi trailed nervously behind Garp and Luffy as the pair shouted back and forth up the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna become the Pirate King!” Luffy shouted, trying to pull his face out of his grandfather's grip.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t just eat a Devil Fruit, you’ve started talking nonsense as well!” Garp shouted back as he swung luffy forwards. “You kids are going to become the strongest marines! All of you!” He added with a pointed look over his shoulder at the two following.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku straightened under the man's gaze and began nodding quickly, but Katsumi didn’t falter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha? I ain’t gonna become some stupid marine! I’m going to become the strongest pirate in the world!” Katsumi shouted, glaring up at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have left this island alone for so long,” Garp grumbled as he turned to look back ahead of him. “If I had been around more, then that damn Red Hair wouldn’t have been able to fill your minds with all this nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it! I’m made of rubber! Why does this hurt so much!?” Luffy snapped as he tugged on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the power of love brat!” Garp declared as they crested the hill and came upon a large shack in the middle of a clearing. “Now lets see if your new caretaker is home, shall we.”</p><p> </p><p>Garp released Luffy’s cheek and strode over to the door, raising his fist as he drew close. The three children flinched as the sound of Garp’s loud knocking rang through the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“DADAN! GET OUT HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud crash from inside the building, followed by shouts and frantic footsteps before the door flew open, revealing a large woman with long and curly orange hair. She had a cigarette held between large red lips, with checkered pants and a long red beaded necklace hanging around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Garp!” She stammered as she waved her hands around in front of her. “Give us a break would ya? The kid is already ten years old!”</p><p>“You gonna take him back yet?” A short man in a turban asked as he peered around Dadan. “I don’t know how much longer we can handle him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Wait a second!” Dadan shouted as she spotted the three kids with Garp. “Who’re these brats! You want us to take in three more!?”</p><p> </p><p>“GAHAHAHAHA” Garp laughed as placed his hands on his hips. “You're only taking this one.” Garp said as he lifted Luffy up by his head. “He’s my grandson. These two just tagged along.” Garp said as he waved at Katsumi and Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did you just call a tagalong!?” Katsumi roared as she punched at Garps leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Garp! We’re having a tough enough time with one kid! Now you want us to take on your grandson too!?” Dadan shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, then I’ll let you choose: go to jail, or look after the kid.” He said with a large grin. “I’ve overlooked as many of your crimes as there are stars in the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well sometimes I think that prison may be better than this!” Dadan snapped</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Who’re you three?” A voice called from just behind Garp. Luffy, Izuku and Katsumi looked down at their feet before screaming. Sitting on the ground between Luffy and Garp was the smiling face of a young boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Mirio, there you are.” Garp said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Your back!” Dadan shouted as she moved past Garp and looked down at Mirio.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Mirio shouted as he shot out of the ground and landed on the path behind Izuku. The boy was wearing a dark red shirt and white shorts, with blonde hair that stuck up haphazardly in the front. “I fought one of the tigers while I was gone this time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’re you!” Katsumi snapped, having regained her senses after being scared.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Mirio. He’s three years older than you kids.” He turned to Luffy and knocked him on the head, causing the poor rubber boy to stumble towards Mirio. “You’ll be living together from now on so get along.”</p><p> </p><p>“EH?!” Dadan shouted as she spun on her heels and glared at Garp. “When was that decided!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now!” Garp shouted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just decide things on your own!”</p><p> </p><p>As Dadan continued trying to argue with Garp, Luffy and his friends decided to approach Mirio and introduce themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“My name's Luffy!” He said with a big grin. “These are my friends, Izuku and Katsumi.” The two behind him nodded to the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s Mirio! Nice to meet ya!” He replied, extending his hand to Luffy. “I think you’ll like it here, the Mountain Bandits are really fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“BANDITS!?” The three recoiled away from Mirio, looks of betrayal on their faces as Luffy turned to Garp.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Mirio said, either ignoring or missing their expressions. “It’s just about meal time too, so you can join us!” His tone was extremely cheery as he moved behind the younger trio and began to push them towards the shack.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirio wait!” Dadan tried as Mirio pushed the kids past her and into the shack.</p><p><br/>“Looks like I was worried for nothing!” Garp shouted with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to feed those kids!?” Dadan snapped as she wheeled around on Garp. “That one kid is nearly as tall as me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you that the only one you’re taking on is Luffy, the other two have family down in Foosha village.” Garp grunted as he turned and started walking away. “If they hang around too often then just go and charge the Midoriya’s and the Bakugo’s, they can afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not-” Dadan trailed off as she ran the family names through her memory. “The Midoriya’s and Bakugo’s? The wealthiest family on the island and the fishmongers?”</p><hr/><p>“We hate mountain bandits.” The trio said as they glared across the cooking pot at Dadan, the memory of Higuma still fresh in their minds.</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT IT YA DAMN BRATS!” Dadan snapped as she stuck a ladle into the pot. “LOOKING AFTER YOU IS ALREADY A PAIN IN THE ASS!” She pulled out a ladle full of rice and poured it in a bowl in front of Luffy, then did the same for Mirio, Katsumi and Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to be here then fine by me! Get out of here and go starve to death!”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked over at Katsumi as she finished scarfing down her bowl of rice with a scowl before holding it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit me!”</p><p> </p><p>“What does this look like, a buffet!?” Dadan snapped as she swatted Katsumi’s bowl down. “You’re not even one of my brats! Luffy, listen up! Starting tomorrow you’ll get one bowl of rice, and one cup of water a day! That’s all we’re gonna give you! If you want anything else you need to get it yourself! No growing any crops without our permission either!”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Luffy said with a determined expression.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the part where you’re supposed to break down and cry!” Dadan snapped as she slammed face first into the floor beside Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa used to throw me into the jungle, and Izuku’s dad taught us how to cook meat! There’s a ton of stuff in the forest we can eat guys. We’re going to be pirates someday, we need to be able to handle at least this much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” They cheered before racing out of the shack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where are you going!? Did you say something about a pirate!”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha,” Mirio laughed as he finished his rice and placed the bowl down beside the pot. “They sure are lively.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kid’s too damn hardy!” Dadan snapped as she swiped his bowl and placed it on the counter. “This is why I hate Garp’s grandkids.”</p><p> </p><p>Mirio laughed once more before getting to his feet and following Luffy and his friends out the door. He watched as they ran around the yard flipping rocks and circling around trees searching for worms and mushrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head with a smile he starts walking away into the forest. He makes it to the top of the hill overlooking the clearing before he hears footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the trio of kids following him up the hill.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirio, wait up!” Luffy called as he led the group. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m meeting a friend somewhere.” He shouted, his smile never leaving his face. “But if you want to follow me, you’re going to have to prove you have what it takes!” Mirio turned and raised his fist to the tree beside him. “POWER!”</p><p> </p><p>With a single strike the trunk snapped in two, the top of the tree falling towards Mirio. The tree seemed to pass right through him as it started to roll down the hill.</p><p> </p><p>“WAH!” Luffy shouted as he and Katsumi jumped behind Izuku, the latter of which threw up his arms and caught the rolling tree as it barreled into him. The tree forced him back several yards, digging a small trench around his legs as he slid. Finally the tree came to a stop and Izuku clenched his hands around the bark, cracking it as he tried to steady it. After waiting a moment to make sure that Izuku had the tree, Luffy peaked over the trunk and noticed that Mirio was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah man,” He pouted. “He ran off.”</p><p> </p><p>“That damn Ghost!” Katsumi snarled as she crawled over the top of the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost?” Izuku asked, a touch of strain in his voice as Katsumi added her weight onto the tree he was supporting.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you see how he slipped through the tree.” She growled as she dropped down on the other side of the tree. “Must have some kind of Quirk that lets him pass through things.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds amazing!” Izuku shouted as he let go of the tree, letting it settle against the ground. “I’ll have to catch him and ask him some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wait?” Katsumi asked, jerking a thumb up the hill at Luffy’s retreating form. “Seems we’re going after him now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stay though,” Izuku said with a frown. “My mom wants me and dad to be home for dinner tonight. She seemed really excited to have the family back together.” Izuku glanced past Katsumi and pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to get moving if you’re going to follow Luffy and Mirio, they’ve got a good head start already.”</p><p> </p><p>Katsumi cursed and spun on her heels before racing up the hill after Luffy. Izuku watched her vanish over the crest before turning and starting on his way back towards the village. One of the perks of his large size was the increased stamina that came with it. Most seven year olds wouldn’t be able to walk up and down a mountain on the same day without issue.</p><hr/><p>As he exited the forest he could see the outskirts of Foosha village with a large crowd around the houses in the back. As he got closer to the village he noticed that the crowd was made up primarily of marines that were huddling around the street stalls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“FIRE FIST”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“FIST OF LOVE”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The ground around him shook violently as the villagers and marines grabbed the stalls to keep them from toppling. A cloud of black smoke wafted up from the far side of the village, and the marines seemed to be evacuating villagers away from whatever caused that blast.</p><p> </p><p>“Izuku! There you are!” He turned and saw Mitsuki rushing over to him. “Where are Luffy and Katsumi!?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku pointed a thumb back at the mountain he’d come from and shrugged. “Grandpa Garp brought us up to someone named Dadan and Luffy and Katsumi went chasing after another kid named Mirio.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with Dadan?!” Mitsuki shrieked. “Why in god's name did Garp bring you kids to see the mountain bandits after what happened last month!?” She shook her head. “Nevermind, you need to go and find your mother, quickly!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What happened?!” Izuku asked, panic creeping into his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what’s happening now!” Mitsuki snapped as she grabbed him by the chin and pointed his head at the smoke cloud. “Your damn father and Garp are fighting and it’s tearing up the east side of the village!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they fighting?!” Izuku shouted as he felt another blast shake the village, another cloud floating up a bit to the left of the first cloud.</p><p> </p><p>“One’s a marine, the others a pirate. Do the math!” Mitsuki snapped. “You need to find you mom before those two idiots tear the whole island apart!”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could respond he felt Mitsuki shoving him towards the clouds of smoke. Taking that as his cue to leave he started running down the street towards his house. Picking his house out from the others was rather easy since it was the only three story house in the village. His mother said it was modest compared to where she’d grown up, and his father had built the top two levels himself when he’d been told about Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding to a stop in front of the gate to his yard, he watched as the end of his street exploded into a cloud of dust and debris, the shattered remains of a large cannonball sitting in the crater.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Stop running you damn brat!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re getting slow old man!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could hear his father and Garp shouting at each other now, and sweatdropped at the childish banter. He pushed through the gate and ran into his home.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” He shouted as he began searching the house.</p><p> </p><p>“In here Izuku!” Her voice shouted from down the hall. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and found his mom standing in front of the stove, a pan of something frying on the burner. “What’s the matter Izuku? You seem out of breath.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed out the window at the cloud of smoke. “Dad and Grandpa Garp are fighting!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are enemies.” Inko said as she waved her hand dismissively before returning to her cooking. “They do this everytime they see each other. You should have seen how bad the fighting was on the day you were born.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Auntie Mitsuki said that you needed to stop them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Izuku, trust me, I know how this goes.” Inko said as she looked over her shoulder at him. “They’ll fight for about an hour, then they’ll both fall asleep, wake up mad, then decide to get food before they fight again. They won’t let this fight get out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Meteor Swarm Fist!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A string of loud explosions shook the house as the street beside their home was torn apart, and the front of their neighbors house was blown apart. Izuku pointed at the damage and gave his mom a blank stare. She returned the stare.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>This went on for several moments before Inko sighed and placed the spoon she was holding on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. Maybe it’s gotten out of hand this time. Stay in here and make sure the food doesn’t burn, I’ll be right back.” Inko walked past Izuku and opened a cabinet and pulled out a large flat pan.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku watched his mom calmly walk to the front door and leave the house before he turned to the stove. He walked over and stared down at the pan, revealing what appeared to be the early stages of Katsudon. He hoped that his mom returned soon. Despite what she had asked of him, they both knew that he didn’t know how to cook. Several minutes passed as he listened to the food in the pan simmer before a loud noise from outside drew his attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*CLANG* *CLANG*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “What are you two idiots doing!?” </em> It was his mother’s voice this time. <em> “Were you trying to destroy my village!? I swear, everytime you two get together it’s like I’m back with my father and mother all over again!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Izuku waited for a few more minutes before he watched his mother drag his father into their home by his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Inko! Let go damn it, that hurts!” Ace shouted as he stumbled along behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, it’s supposed to.” She grumbled before she turned and shoved him down into a chair at the table. She turned back to Izuku, her smile back in place. “Thanks for watching dinner for me Izuku! We’re having your favorite tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded happily before sitting down beside his father. “Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Izuku?” Ace asked while rubbing his ear and glaring at Inko.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you and grandpa Garp fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well for one, he’s not your grandpa, so don’t call him that. It’ll just feed his ego.” Ace grumbled before turning to his son. “The old man’s just upset that Luffy’s father and I never followed in his footsteps and became marines.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted you to become a marine too?”</p><p> </p><p>Ace let out a small chuckle. “He's targeting you kids already too then?” He waited for Izuku to nod before continuing. “Garp was like my uncle when I was growing up. He and my father were rivals, my dad being a pirate of rather significant fame. Since my father was being hunted by the World Government, Garp agreed to help my mother look after me whenever he was in the area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why I’ve never met my grandpa and grandma?” Izuku interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ace shook his head. “My parents both passed away some years ago. My dad was caught and executed by the marines, and my mother died a year later from a failing heart. I was about a year away from becoming a pirate at the time, so Garp decided it was time to start training me as a marine.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I don’t have a grandpa or grandma then?” Izuku asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not on my side, no.” Ace patted him on the head. “But, you do still have grandparents on your mother’s side. And if you’re planning on being a pirate like your old man, then I guarantee you’ll be meeting them eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Inko let out a sharp laugh. “He’s never meeting my mother. Not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore your mother.” Ace snickered. “Your grandma might not be ready to meet you, but I have it on good authority that your grandpa not only knows about you, but is very excited to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does grandpa have a quirk too?” Izuku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid not kiddo.” Ace said as he shook his head. “Your grandpa was born before those were common. He’s got a devil fruit like Luffy, but also like Luffy, grandpa is Quirkless.” Ace leaned in close and pretended to whisper into Izuku’s ear. “As a matter of fact, if what you mom has told me is true, that devil fruit grandpa ate is why you have the quirk you have now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got my Quirk from a devil fruit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll field this one dear.” Inko said as she stirred the pan. “You know all about how Quirks began appearing about 150 to 200 years ago, but what few people know is that due to how certain quirks are passed on, if a devil fruit user has a child, that child has a chance to develop the power of that devil fruit as a Quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I got grandpa’s Quirk?” Izuku asked as he looked down at his hands. “What does it do?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father has a very powerful devil fruit,” Inko began as she turned to face Izuku. “When I saw you manifest his powers as a Quirk, I forbid you from using them without supervision. That’s why I got in contact with your father and had him come home early.”</p><p> </p><p>Ace rose from his chair and grabbed a bowl from the counter. “I’ve seen what your grandpa’s fruit can do first hand, and even though yours is going to be weaker at first, without proper training you would be a danger to everyone around you, yourself included.”</p><p> </p><p>Inko and Ace took a minute to fill their bowls before handing Izuku a bowl and some chopsticks. Once the family of three had been seated Ace turned to Izuku with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m going to be training you over the next month. I may not have a flashy Quirk like you or Katsumi, but I know your powers better than you do right now.”</p><p> </p><p>A grin spread across Izuku’s face. “You’re going to train me to use my powers!” Izuku cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. By the time I have to head back to the fleet you’ll be the strongest thing on the island!” Ace declared as he raised his chopsticks high above the table like a knight making a pledge to their king, causing Inko to giggle at the display.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll start tomorrow morning outside the village. If needed, we’ll use my ship and head to one of the nearby uninhabited islands so you can practice without worrying about wrecking the village.” Ace reached over and ruffled Izuku’s hair. “I hope you’re ready, squirt, because I’m going to make sure that you know how to use ‘Tremor’ before I leave.</p><hr/><p>The month passed by quickly for Izuku, with his father teaching him the basics of using his Quirk, and teaching him how to control the output of each strike. Ace was careful to put the fear of god into Izuku about using the maximum output of his Quirk when he was fighting, informing him that his grandfather was capable of sinking entire islands if he used the fullest extent of his power.</p><p> </p><p>While he was training they discovered what weakness the devil fruit quirk gave him. Those born with a devil fruit quirk had one benefit over normal fruit users. They only suffer from one of the two weaknesses. In Izuku’s case, he still sunk like a rock, but no matter how submerged he got he never felt tired.</p><p> </p><p>Now Izuku and his mother were standing at the port seeing his father off.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to go already?” Izuku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Izuku.” Ace said as he pulled his son into a hug. “Pops wanted me back two weeks ago. I only managed to stave him off this long by sending him a photo of his cute little grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell dad I said hello, and make sure Marco keeps an eye on him. He’s not as young as he used to be.” Inko said as she gave Ace a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about pops too much. We’re making a play against a group of upstarts that have been trying to take our territory.” Ace grunted. “The brat’s have barely made it into the New World and they think they can go after the biggest fish right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, be careful. I left that life for a reason Ace. It’s not a life for someone with a family, despite what dad says.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back next time I get the chance. Maybe I’ll bring pops along next time. Hell, I’ll bring the whole fleet!” Ace declared with a big grin. “They ought to see who the heir to the fleet is first hand”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not the heir to the fleet Ace!” Inko snapped as Ace turned and leapt onto his boat. His legs turned to fire and almost immediately the small craft lurched forward. Flames shooting out the back of his boat, Ace waved one final time to his family before sailing away on the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Inko and Izuku watched until he was barely visible before she turned to her son.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably go and find Luffy and Katsumi. Mitsuki and Masaru are about ready to rally the village and challenge the Mountain Bandits to get their daughter back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katsumi stayed by her own choice, what do they want me to do?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they just want to know she’s okay. She hasn’t been home since you all went up there with Garp.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of trouble could they have gotten into in the mountains?”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>The Next Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you two want to be pirate’s too, huh?” Sabo asked as he leaned his back against the trunk of the treasure tree. Luffy and Katsumi had spent the previous month trying in vain to follow Mirio through the mountains before finally managing to keep pace and track him to a small forest outside of Gray Terminal. It was here they met Sabo, an ill tempered boy the same age as Mirio with a black tophat and goggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Luffy shouted. “We made a promise to Shanks to become great pirates when we get older!”</p><p> </p><p>“You two look like you couldn’t even survive a day in Gray Terminal, how do you think you’ll manage to survive the sea?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not leaving now!” Katsumi snapped. “When we get bigger, the sea will be no problem.” She glanced over to Luffy. “Except for maybe the anchor here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you gonna do about a ship?” Mirio asked as he tapped on the false wood covering the treasure stash. “It’s taken me and my friends years to get this much, and it’s still not enough for a proper ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll borrow a ship from the village!” Luffy said as he placed a fist into his open palm. “Then we’ll pay them back with our treasure when we become pirates.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to borrow a big one for Izuku.” Katsumi said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Inko says he’s gonna grow really big. Bigger than their house maybe.” Luffy said as he nodded along.</p><p> </p><p>“No way anyone could be that big. He’d have to be a giant.” Sabo said as he waved his hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“He was pretty big when I saw him.” Mirio said with a grin. “He caught the tree I sent at them.” He tilted his head before looking at Katsumi and Luffy. “Speaking of, where is Izuku? I haven’t seen him since grandpa Garp dropped you off.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably been hanging out with his dad since he’s back on the island.” </p><p> </p><p>“His dad a sailor or something?” Sabo said, feigning interest.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a pirate from the Grandline.” Katsumi said with a small smirk. “He’s been sailing with someone pretty strong too, if grandpa Garp’s complaining is anything to go by.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Grand Line?!” Sabo shouted, his full attention now on Katsumi. “Has he told you anything about it?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I heard voices from the forest! It sounded like some kids!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Mirio went rigid as they spun to look in the direction of the new voices. Just beyond the tree’s they could make out the forms of several men approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bad!” Mirio whispered. “We need to get away from here, otherwise they’ll find where we’re hiding our treasure!”</p><p> </p><p>Mirio and Sabo quickly motioned for the two children to follow them, then made a mad dash for the brush. Mirio used his Quirk to phase through the bush, with Katsumi and Sabo diving over the bush. Just as they vanished into cover was when the group men walked into the clearing. There were three of them, the first being a man of average height, with spiky blond hair and a cast around his left arm. The next wore a red hoodie that obscured his face, with long yellow pants.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the third man stood nearly twice the height of the other two, with long blue hair, and a red open vest on his chest. He had a large tattoo covering his left shoulder, and carried a long sword in the hand of the same arm.</p><p> </p><p>“That Mirio kid is pretty famous around here with his Quirk.” The largest one said. “It must have been him. No one else can sneak into our ship without being caught like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that.” The spiky hair one said as he rubbed a wound on his face. “I got careless and it cost us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m amazed that kid was dumb enough to go after our pirate crew. If captain Bluejam hears about this it won’t matter if we get the money back, we’re all dead.” The tall man said as he turned and scanned the area, his eye narrowing as he noticed something in front of him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You stole from Bluejam!?” </em> Sabo whispered as he glared at Mirio. <em> “What the hell were you thinking!? That’s Porchemy! I’ve heard he scalps his opponents while they’re still alive!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I didn’t know it was Bluejams ship!” </em> Mirio replied as he peaked over the bush. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey guys!” </em> Katsumi whispered as she waved her hand at them. <em> “Where’s Luffy!?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!”</p><p> </p><p>The three snapped to attention as Luffy’s voice was heard from the clearing. Looking over to Porchem they saw Luffy trapped in his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose this kid?”</p><p> </p><p>‘How’d he get caught!?’ The three thought together as they watched him struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP! KATSUMI, MIRIO, BLONDE KID! HELP!”</p><p> </p><p>‘That idiot said my name!’ Mirio though as they ducked back down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just say Mirio?” Porchemy asked as he raised Luffy up to his face. “You know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Luffy exclaimed as he realised what he’d said. “Yeah! He’s my friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Porchemy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask you something. Your friend Mirio stole something from us earlier today. Do you know where it is?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy paused as he stared at Porchemy.</p><p> </p><p><em> “This is bad!” </em> Sabo whispered as he looked at Mirio. <em> “They’re gonna take all our treasure! That idiot of yours better not say anything!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Luffy slowly looked away from Porchemy and pursed his lips, letting out a broken whistling noise.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s such a bad liar!!’ Porchemy thought as his face faulted. He took a moment to compose himself before he started chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. If you don’t know, then you don’t know.” The other pirates around Porchemy began to laugh along with him as they turned and began to walk away, Luffy still in Porchemy’s grip. “Kukukukuku… We’ll jog your memory. Don’t you worry kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? No! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!” Luffy shouted as he continued to struggle. The trio watched as the pirates walked off into the distance before Mirio and Sabo turned to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta move the treasure!” Sabo shouted. “It won’t be long before that kid cracks!” Mirio nodded in agreement before the two turned and began to scramble up the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!”</p><p> </p><p>The two turned to see Katsumi glaring up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Luffy!?” She snapped. “We need to save him!”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo let out a bitter laugh. “What do you think we could do to them? They’re pirates! REAL pirates!” He turned back to the tree and continued climbing. “Face it, the kid is dead. Save yourself and go home girly. We’re busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Katsumi turned to glare at Mirio, the normally smiling boy had his mouth set in a frown. He closed his eyes and shook his head before following Sabo up the tree. Katsumi’s glare faltered and she felt her anger give way to momentary despair. Shaking her head and scowling once again she shouted at the two older boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Then I’ll just go and save him myself!”</p><p> </p><p>The two turned and watched Katsumi run off in the direction the pirates had taken Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“That stupid girl is gonna get herself killed.” Sabo said as he opened the false door to the treasure pile. “I feel bad for the kid, but there’s nothing to be done.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Some time later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme go!” Luffy shouted as he kicked his feet. They’d brought him to some building in Gray Terminal, a shoddily put together shack with wooden walls that bent inward, and a heavy metal roof that looked like it was made of a ship's bulkhead. “I’m not telling you anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid Brat!” Porchemy growled as he hefted a massive mallet over his head. With a grunt he swung the mallet down onto Luffy’s head, smashing the boy into the ground and flattening his head against the stone. He removed the mallet and watched as Luffy spring back to life, his body reforming with no issue.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you, I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.” Luffy said with a scowl. The rest of the pirates present seemed to be disturbed by the child as he returned to shape.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is a real Devil Fruit power? It practically functions like a Quirk.” Porchemy tossed aside his mallet with a frown and glanced back to his underlings. “Bring me my gloves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen kid.” Porchemy began as he waved for them to raise Luffy by the ropes binding him. “Your friend, Mirio, stole money from our pirate crew.” He paused as he pulled on a pair of black spiked gloves. “You know where he’s hiding it, so tell us!”</p><p> </p><p>Porchemy reared back and punched Luffy across the face with the spike glove, causing a spray of crimson to splatter across the floor beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“It worked!” Exclaimed one of the pirates.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to piss off a pirate.” Porchemy growled. “Our captain Bluejam is a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy hung limp for a long moment before tears began to trail down his cheeks. He grit his teeth before he tilted his head back and cried.</p><p> </p><p>“IT HURTS!” He shouted through sobs. “I’M SCARED! HELP MEEEE!”</p><p> </p><p>Porchemy began to smile. “You guys go look for Mirio. This shouldn’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>As the other pirates nodded and ran off into the trash heap, Katsumi sat below an open window, peaking in and watching Porchemy torture Luffy.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Damn it!’ </em> She thought, her palms crackling as she watched. <em> ‘I need to do something!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Katsumi looked around the room from the window and managed to spot a hole in the roof just big enough for her to squeeze into. Taking a moment to make sure the coast was clear, she began to climb the walls of the decrepit shack and made her way over to the hole.</p><p> </p><p>Just below her was Porchemy, still wailing on Luffy. His sobs could be heard all around the area as his beating continued.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I can use the noise from his crying to mask the sounds of me attacking!’ </em> Katsumi though as she knelt down and began to work her way through the hole in the roof. <em> ‘He’s pretty big… I’m going to have to hit him with my biggest explosion.’ </em> Katsumi managed to squeeze through the hole in the roof and quietly crawled across the rafters until she was right above Luffy and Porchemy.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Here goes everything.’ </em> Katsumi rubbed her hands together and leapt off the rafters, falling a few feet before landing on Porchemy’s shoulder. The larger man staggered his assault as he felt the sudden weight on his shoulders. He turned and saw Katsumi holding her palm up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“DIE!”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s head snapped up as he heard Katsumi shout. He watched as Porchemy stumbled backwards from the force of the explosion that tore across his face. Katsumi dropped down to the ground at his feet and quickly made her way over to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“KATSUMI!” Luffy shouted, tears in his eyes. She quickly began to work on removing the ropes around Luffy when he went rigid and looked behind her. “Look out!”</p><p> </p><p>Katsumi didn’t react fast enough to dodge the fist that smashed her into the ground, and she could feel the spikes digging into her back as she was ground into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“That actually hurt you damn brat.” Porchemy growled. He was squinting, his eyes still adjusting to the light in the building after being blinded by the explosion. The right side of his face was slightly singed and he was covered in soot.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Don’t hurt her!” Luffy shouted as he kicked at Porchemy’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>Katsumi cried out in pain as Porchemy twisted the fist in her back, the spikes dragging across her skin and tearing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems that I finally found something that can get a reaction out of you.” Porchemy said with a wild grin. He ignored Luffy as he tied Katsumi’s hands behind her back and strung her up across from Luffy. Once he’d managed to secure Katsumi he turned to look at Luffy and smiled. “Just know, what happens now is because you wouldn’t talk.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant Porchemy had spun around and punched Katsumi across the cheek, the spikes tearing at her face as blood splashed out across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Luffy shouted as he struggled against his ropes. He watched as Porchemy continued to punch Katsumi, the girl’s cries of pain being drowned out by his own manic laughter. “STOP HURTING HER!”</p><hr/><p>“We’ve finished moving the treasure!” Mirio called down as he watched Sabo sprint into the clearing. “Have they come looking at the old spot yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabo leaned forward on his knees and took several ragged breaths before he turned to look up at Mirio.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Sabo shouted. “They… They have no idea! Luffy hasn’t said anything!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What would Luffy have to say?” A voice asked from behind Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>Mirio looked past him and saw Izuku walk into the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Luffy and Katsumi?”</p><hr/><p>“SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!” Porchemy roared as he pummeled Luffy with blows. He’d switched back after beating on Katsumi for half an hour once he was sure the girl was either unconscious or dead.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Porchemy! It’s no use!” One of his subordinates called. “The kids are unconscious! After the beating you gave them I doubt they can ever talk anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>Porchemy rounded on his fellow pirate and smacked him with the flat of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I care!? If you have time to state the obvious then you have time to look for Mirio and Sabo! Our lives are in danger here!” He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“And you!” He shouted as he turned and grabbed Luffy by the throat, pulling him close to his face. “TELL ME!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “no…” </em> Luffy rasped as he tried to muster a defiant scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid fucking brat! Who do you think you’re keeping secrets from!?” He roared as he resumed punching Luffy, the poor boy now covered nearly head to toe in blood and gashes.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I won’t tell you anything…” </em> Luffy sobbed out as he looked to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Porchemy snarled. “Then I guess it’s time to die.” He drew out his sword and prepared to strike Luffy, only for the front of the building to shatter.</p><p> </p><p>Literally.</p><p> </p><p>The ground around the pirates shook violently, causing Porchemy to stumble and drop his sword. Luffy and Katsumi dangled from the ceiling and swung around wildly from the tremors. Once the brief tremor had subsided the pirates looked to the entrance and saw Izuku standing in the debris with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this guy!?” Porchemy shouted as he reached for his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Tremor Tremor Cannon!” Izuku shouted as he drew back his arm and coated his fist with a white bubble. He quickly thrust his arm forward and punched the air in front of him. As his fist connected the very air seemed to shatter before a shockwave was sent crashing through the pirates. The underlings were flung into the walls and knocked unconscious, while Porchemy was thrown onto his back behind Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy watched as Mirio and Sabo raced past Izuku and quickly cut through the ropes that held himself and Katsumi. The two caught the younger kids and turned to Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got them! Come on!” Sabo shouted as he and Mirio dashed past Izuku. Taking one last look at Porchemy, Izuku swung his fists out beside him and let out two shockwaves towards the far walls. As he turned and ran he heard the building collapse on Porchemy, the pirate letting out a stream of curses as the debris trapped him.</p><hr/><p>Back among the trees where they’d moved the stash, the kids sat huddled around a small fire. Luffy and Katsumi had been bandaged to the best of Sabo’s ability, and Izuku hadn’t put Katsumi down since they’d reduced her. She had still yet to wake.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were gonna die!” Luffy said through his sobs. “I was so scared…”</p><p> </p><p>“You almost did.” Mirio said with a frown. “Why didn’t you just tell them where we hid our treasure?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I told them then you wouldn’t be able to chase your dream…” Luffy said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if we lost that treasure it’s still better than dying!” Mirio snapped. “Why would you care for someone else’s dream so badly!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s our dream too.” Izuku said as he shifted Katsumi in his arms. “We want to be pirates too. Luffy wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was the reason someone he knew couldn’t chase their dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Mirio crossed his arms with a frown. “What about her then?” Mirio asked as he glanced at the girl sleeping in Izuku’s arms. “When she was captured and beaten you still didn’t say anything. She’s more your friend than we are. Why risk her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katsumi would never forgive me if I gave in because of her.” Luffy said as he patted Katsumi on the head, the small action causing the girl to twitch and curl closer to Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy’s right. If Katsumi knew the reason Luffy gave up the information he’d kept to himself because she messed up she’d hate him forever.” Izuku smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all very touching and all.” Sabo said as he drew everyone’s attention to him. “But I actually have a problem. I’ve been living in this dump, but with Bluejam’s crew coming after me…”</p><hr/><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?” Dadan snapped as she stared down at Sabo. “MIRIO, LUFFY, KATSUMI, WHY ARE THERE TWO MORE BRATS HERE!?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku waved at Dadan and handed Katsumi to their medic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo! Dadan right? I’m Sabo.” He said as he took Dadan’s hand and began to shake it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo!? I know that name! You’re a no-good kid too!” She snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“That so? I’ve heard you were a no-good old hag too!”</p><p> </p><p>“THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!”</p><p> </p><p>Mirio and Luffy laughed as Dadan shouted at Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come back up the mountain in a couple days Luffy.” Izuku said as he turned to leave. “Auntie Mitsuki wanted me to make sure Katsumi was safe with the bandits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her to send some child support!” Dadan snapped. “We’ve been housing her for a month now!”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Hope I surprised at least a few of you with Ace’s replacement in the story since I made him Izuku’s father.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brothers(And sister) for Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mt. Corbo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you gonna do now Sabo?” Izuku asked as he pulled a branch filled with apples down lower so his friends could grab them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should lay low after the last dine and dash we did.” Mirio said as he looked back over the kingdom below. “That guy in the weird clothes seemed to recognize you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That man is my father.” Sabo said with a scowl. “I only claimed to be an orphan so I wouldn’t have to explain to you guys why I can’t stand my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d your parents do to make you want to run away and live in a shit hole like Gray Terminal?” Katsumi asked as she pulled down an armful of apples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo frowned and stared down at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents never really viewed me as their child, more so their ticket to a comfy retirement.” Sabo turned to look down at the kingdom. “If I couldn’t marry into the royal family then I was worthless. There was never any place for me in that house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were a noble then?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. My father is a Duke of the kingdom, a rank that answers only to the King himself. It was my responsibility from birth to marry into the royal family and help raise my house in power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku here has had to deal with nobles in the past himself.” Katsumi said as she elbowed Izuku in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Sabo asked as he turned to face Izuku. “I thought you two were from a little village on the other side of the island. What would the kingdoms nobles have to care about over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family is the richest family on the island thanks to my father’s work, even the kingdom doesn’t have as much money as my family. The nobles have been after my mother for longer than I’ve been alive.” Izuku sighed. “They want to marry her for the fortune we hold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you live in a tiny village then?” Sabo asked as he narrowed his eyes. “If your mother was that rich then you guys could have your own kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, the money that my mother has comes from my father. Kingdoms can’t exactly look the other way and let a major pirate walk right into the center of the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve said it before, but Izuku’s dad is a big time pirate from the Grand Line.” Luffy said with a big grin. “He works for Izuku’s grandfather!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense,” Sabo said with a nod. “But if the kingdom knows that your dad is a pirate, why do they let you and your mother live on the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the reason is twofold.” Izuku said as he held up two fingers. “First, not many outside the village and the mountain bandits know my dad is a pirate. Second, the few that do know are too afraid to make a move against my grandfather's crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of power does your family have that they’d be afraid to make a move against someone on the other side of the planet?” Mirio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mom said her dad’s name was Whitebeard or something.” Katsumi said as she bit into an apple. “The way the adults jump when you mention the old man’s name is enough for me to believe he’s the real deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I’ve ever heard of that pirate, then again I never heard much of anything in the Elite district.” Sabo sneered as he turned to glare back at the kingdom. “The nobles there always looked down on everything and everyone that lived outside the walls of the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what happened then eh?” Mirio said, his smile growing wider as he walked up to Sabo and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Listen up gang! We have to make it out to sea someday! We’re gonna leave these calm seas behind and gain our freedom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Luffy and Izuku cheered as they threw their arms up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We already made a promise to Shanks that we’d become great pirates.” Katsumi said with a smirk. “Leaving the island for the Grand Line was a given.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re all going to stick together then?” Mirio asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Luffy said with a grin. “We even already figured out the crew ranks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” Katsumi’s smirk slid off her face and was quickly replaced with a scowl. “You got lucky Luffy! Don’t you forget it!” She snapped as she poked him in the side of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does she mean?” Sabo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we agreed to sail together, we played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who got to be Captain.” Izuku said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it by Luffy’s grin and Katsumi’s scowl Luffy got to be Captain then?” Mirio asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio and Sabo began to laugh as Katsumi started to strangle Luffy, the rubber boy's head bouncing back and forth as she shook him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see the whole world!” Sabo said as he forced himself to stop laughing. “I’m going to travel the entire world and write a book about all the interesting things I find!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad dream Sabo.” Mirio said as he untangled himself from the other boy and walked over to the flag they had on the edge of the cliff. “There are a lot of evil people in the world guys. A lot of people that have their fun by tormenting the weak.” Mirio stopped and clenched a fist around the pole holding the flag. “I’m going to become the kind of person that can stop all those villains. I refuse to stand by while there is someone that needs protection!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s your dream, then why don’t you become a marine instead.” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I became a marine then I’d have to rise through the ranks for years until I was a high enough rank to go around helping people. When I think about all the people that I’d fail to save just because I wanted to do it legally, it makes my skin crawl.” Mirio said with a smile. “If I become a pirate, then nobody can tell me what to do! I can go around all on my own and save everyone that needs me!.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to become the strongest pirate in the world!” Katsumi shouted as she stepped towards Mirio. “I’m never going to let anyone beat me like that Polchemy guy again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to be King of the Pirates!” Luffy shouted as he bounced up beside Katsumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EH!?” Sabo and Mirio shouted as they stared down at Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the dreams to have…” Mirio mumbled as he stared at Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a crazy one, that’s for sure!” Sabo said as he laughed. “Well, I guess this means that the five us us won’t be traveling together on the same ship then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always figured you would be my navigator.” Mirio said as he turned to Sabo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you guys want to join my crew?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t important. We can decide the details once the time comes.” Mirio released the flag and walked over to the apple tree before opening a hidden compartment in the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you just have those hidden all over the island?” Izuku asked as he watched Mirio pull out a bottle of sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s also not important!” Mirio said, his smile somehow more intense. Ignoring Luffy calling him out for stealing the sake from Dadan, Mirio also pulled out five small cups. “Did you guys know, if you exchange drinks then you can become brothers?” Mirio paused and glanced over at Katsumi. “... And sisters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Luffy shouted as he ran over to the stump and watched Mirio pour the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the five of us all set out to sea, we may not be on the same crew together, but with this,” Mirio said as he raised his cup. “We can forge a bond that will never break, no matter how far or wide we travel apart!” Mirio watched as the four other children raised their cups above the stump with similar grins. “Starting today, we’re a family!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The five children tilted their heads back and downed their sake, each of them grimacing at the taste and ending the touching exchange coughing and retching against various trees, though no amount of bad flavor could wipe the smiles from their faces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From that day forward the five of them did everything together, no matter what it was. From adventuring, to eating and even bathing. The five of them became incredibly well known across the island, whether the reasons were good or bad varied. They traveled across the island, training in the jungle, partying with the people in foosha village, ‘training’ with Garp, wreaking havoc in the kingdom walls and even moving out of the Dadam house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The five created a treehouse at the top of Mt. Corbo that overlooked both Foosha Village and the Kingdom. The children relished in their freedom, never for a minute thinking that their fun could come to an end… Making it all the worse when it finally did.</span>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>9 Months Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give Sabo back!” Katsumi shouted as she struggled against the pirate holding her down. Mirio, Luffy and Izuku were in similar straights, but Izuku had three men holding him down. Sabo was being held by Bluejam while his father stood over Katsumi and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him back?” Outlook III asked incredulously. “Start speaking sense you trash. Sabo is my own flesh and blood! It is the duty of every child to live their life according to their parents wishes!” He sneered. “How dare you urchins convince him to run away! Were you after my fortune!? Is that it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell, would we need your money!” Izuku snarled as he tried to fight against the men holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outlook turned to look down at Izuku with a glare. “I recognize you boy, you're that Midoriya woman’s child. You and your mother could both stand to learn some common sense. I can see now that her raising you out in the wilds has resulted in you becoming nothing more than the trash around us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku growled against the men holding him and wreathed his hands with his Quirk. The ground around them began to tremble before another pirate kicked Izuku across the face, causing him to cough out blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid pirates!” Outlook cried as he looked down at his pants. “You got some of those filthy urchins blood on me! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to destroy this suit…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He mumbled the last bit as he pulled out a handkerchief to clean the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! They didn’t convince me of anything! I ran away on my own!” Sabo cried as he watched his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough out of you!” Outlook snapped as he glared at Sabo. Turning back to Bluejam his face took on a neutral expression. “I leave the rest to you pirates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But of course sir. You have paid us well after all.” He turned to glare down at Luffy and Izuku. “I have a score to settle with these brats myself, so I’ll make good and sure that they never bother your little boy again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no wait! Father! I give up! I’ll do what you say!” Sabo cried as he managed to wiggle out the arms of the pirate holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do what?” Outlook asked as he turned to look at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Mirio snapped as he phased out of the arms of the pirate holding him, only to be punched across the face by another. “Don’t do it Sabo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do everything! I’ll live my life however you say!” Sabo said, tears in his eyes. “Just please… Spare these four. I’m begging you, they mean more to me than anything! They’re my family!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outlook stared down at his son with a passive scowl before nodding to the pirates and motioning for his men to take Sabo away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabo! Where the hell are you going!?” Katsumi snapped as she watched Sabo leave. “We’ll be fine! You hear me! We were supposed to become free together! Was that all just a game to you! Are you just gonna let it end here!? SABO!”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sabo was taken away by his father, Bluejam took the rest of the children to his hideout, intent on holding Izuku and Katsumi hostage, and killing the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being born a noble isn’t something you can achieve if you work hard enough. It means you were born under a lucky star or something.” Bluejam said as he took a seat on a large couch and stared down at the children. “Hell, I’d change places with the kid if I could. I would've loved to be born a noble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh and grabbed a bottle of booze from one of his men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… One of you legendary brats was a noble. To think he’d come all the way down from the Elite district just to make fun of the Trashheap.” Bluejam took a quick swig of the booze and let out a sharp belch. “I’m sure he was looking down on you four as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid!” Katsumi snapped as she tried to lunge at him, only to be held back by Izuku. “Sabo was one of us! He’d never look down on us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re his brothers!” Mirio shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, whatever you kids say.” Bluejam said with a laugh. “Still, you guys had better not try going near him anymore. If you plan on going near him I’ll have to kill you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Sabo hates living in the Elite district! He ran away once already!” Luffy shouted as he took a step towards Bluejam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me brat, forget about him, it’s better that way. It’s what they call kindness. I’m sure you’ll understand that when you grow up.” Taking another drink from his booze he leaned back on his couch. “I still have a grudge to settle with you over the Polchemy incident, and I’m not too happy about you leveling our old storehouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I figure let bygones be bygones. You may be kids but you’re strong, and I respect that. Truth is I’m a bit short on hands at the moment. I’ll let you go free if you four help me with a little job.” Bluejam pulled out a map and placed it down on the table beside him. It was a map of the Gray Terminal and it had dozens of spots marked. “This is a map of the Gray Terminal. I want you to carry some boxes to the places marked with an X, that’s all there is to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The four children begrudgingly agreed to assist Bluejam in his endeavors, placing the boxes all across the terminal. While Mirio, Katsumi and Luffy were allowed to return home, Izuku was kept as a ransom. Katsumi was sent to inform Inko about what had happened, while Luffy and Mirio returned to the Dadan house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While the four spent the next couple days trying to get by without Sabo, the boy was dealing with his own problems within the Elite district. Forced to forsake his friends and claim that he’d never associated with them weighed heavily on the boy. Upon returning to his home he found his parents had wasted no time replacing him as the heir, opting to adopt another noble child in his place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a short time Sabo caught wind of a plot to burn Gray Terminal to the ground, orchestrated by his own father and Bluejam. Faced with the likely death of his friends and all the people of the Terminal, Sabo was left with no other choice than to attempt to warn someone, only to discover that everyone in the Elite district already knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, as Sabo was trapped in the Elite district, having gotten word of Izuku’s capture by Bluejam, Inko contacted Ace who assured her that he would send a trusted ally to save him. Going so far as to say that the man was already nearby Dawn Island when he had been called.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're going to burn down the trash heap!? Why the hell would you do that!?” Mirio shouted as he, Luffy and Katsumi reunited with Izuku at Bluejams hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep you voice down you stupid brat. What would we do if the people from the trash heap heard you?” Bluejam asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bad! We gotta tell everyone from the trash heap! These pirates are bad guys after all!” Luffy shouted as he ran in circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to shut up!” Bluejam snapped as he waved to his crew behind the children. “Hold them down, men. Besides, it’s not like I’m the one behind this you know. The boxes you’ve been laying around the trash heap these last few days have been filled with oil and gunpowder. They’ll cause a fire so large that no human has a chance of escaping it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this was a bit much even for little terrorists like yourselves.” Bluejam said with a laugh as he watched the kids' faces twist with betrayal and rage. “But now that you know about the plan, we can’t afford to let you walk away that easily.” Bluejam strolled up to Mirio and glared down at him. “Before we set this place alight, you wouldn’t happen to have a stash of hidden treasure would you?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Later That Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gray Terminal Port</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” A little girl shouted as she looked over the side of the ship at the trash heap before them. “Everything is on fire! Are you sure you’re gonna be able to find that kid here!?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a manic laughter from behind the girl as she felt a hand pat her on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry sweetie.” The young girl’s father said as he walked past her and stepped up onto the ledge of the ship. “If this kid is related to my buddy Ace, then he must be at least a little resistant to fire. You stay on the ship with your mother now dear. Your uncles and I have to go and find some pirates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl watched as her father and uncles hopped off the side of the ship and began walking towards the large fire in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your father and uncles already leave Setsuna?” A feminine voice called from behind the girl. Setsuna turned and saw her mother walking towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes mommy.” Setsuna said as she pointed at the three figures in the distance. “Do you really think they’re going to find anyone in all that fire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed lightly and lifted her daughter up into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father may come off as goofy and cowardly, but when one of his friends asks for help, he becomes the most dependable man in the world.” The woman turned and tickled Setsuna, relishing in the young girls giggling. “It’s why we had you. He showed me that he could be counted on when it really mattered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So don’t you worry Setsuna, daddy will be back in a little bit and then we’ll head back out to sea. We need to be gone before those Celestial Dragons get here in the morning.” She shifted Setsuna so she was laying against her shoulder before turning back to the cabin. “Now let’s get you to bed. It’s too late for you to be up.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn! They tied this rope tight!” Mirio growled as he tried to untangle the rope holding Katsumi and Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot!” Luffy wailed as he rocked back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit squirming!” Katsumi snapped as she tried to angel her hands away from Luffy so she could activate her Quirk. “I don’t want to blow you up too damn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts to breathe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop whining!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you shut up!” Mirio snapped as he grabbed a shard of metal off the ground and started trying to cut the rope. “We need to get out of here and find Izuku! He’s still with Bluejam and his crew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means he must be in the city right now!” Katsumi snapped as she managed to get a grip on one of the ropes and started causing several small explosions in her clenched fist. “Bluejam and his crew were going to hide in the city after they started the fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio felt a chill race up his spine as he stopped trying to cut through the ropes and turned around to face the voice behind him. Standing atop a burning pile of wood was Bluejam and his crew, Izuku held by his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it seems that you can’t trust nobles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you still doing here!?” Mirio shouted as he watched Izuku struggle against the pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The nobles locked the doors on them!” Izuku shouted. “They’re trapped out here! Even their ship is burning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it brat!” Bluejam shouted as he punched Izuku across the face. He turned and sneered down at the other kids. “We’re suffering through the depths of despair right now. It’s funny really, when humans hit rock bottom they can’t help do anything other than laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio watched as Bluejam’s crew surrounded the three kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember? We’re all buddies here, we each helped cause this.” Bluejam’s expression darkened as he glared down at Mirio. “So it’s only right that we all die here together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you never did tell us where the treasure of yours was hidden. Why don’t you let us take it off your hands before it goes up in flames.” The pirates around them began to laugh as they started towards the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahahahaha! Did someone mention treasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates and the boys paused as they turned to look behind Bluejam. Standing about twenty feet behind Bluejam and Izuku was a tall man with a bright red nose and long blue hair tied in a ponytail. Beside him stood two others, one holding a unicycle and a saber, the other brandishing a whip with short white hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just who the hell are you supposed to be, Big Nose?” Bluejam asked with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHO’S A BIG NOSE!?” The man in the middle snapped as he lunged forward. Bluejam wasted no time in drawing his sword and slicing through the man’s neck. The pirates and children watched as the man’s head and body fell to the ground with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was a grand waste of time.” Bluejam muttered as he kicked the man’s body away from him and looked back up at the other two men. “I hope you two see how outclassed you are now. Don’t try to mess with pirates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same thing.” Bluejam let out a pained shout as a long blade stabbed through his shoulder, causing him to drop Izuku. The children watched in horror as the man’s disembodied head floated up and reattached itself to the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gyahahahahahaha! How’s that for outclassed!” The man laughed as he pulled back the hand that had stabbed Bluejam in the back. Izuku hit the ground and quickly jumped down the pile towards the other children. He landed beside the laughing man and scrambled behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now listen and listen good you pathetic bunch of pirates! Normally I wouldn’t waste my time coming after you lot, but you managed to piss off my good buddy Ace!” The man shouted as he placed his hands on his hips. “I am the great Pirate, Captain Buggy! The Genius Jester!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never heard of you!” Bluejam snapped as he swung his sword at Buggy again. Buggy laughed as he let the sword pass harmlessly through his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your blades will do nothing to me! I’ve eaten the Chop Chop Fruit!” Buggy shouted as he drew back an arm and slashed at Bluejam with a dagger. The pirate howled in pain as the blade slashed just under his right arm. “Now then, Cabaji, take care of the fodder. Mohji, get the kids out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” The man with the Unicycle quickly leapt over Bluejam and landed behind Buggy. “Let’s give you all a taste of my new move!” He hopped onto his Unicycle and jammed the tip of his sword into the ground. “Murder at the Steam Bath!” He began to quickly spin his sword against the ground, kicking up dust and ash into a thick cloud all around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this clown doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just kicking up a bunch of dust!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW!” Cabaji shouted as he shot out of the cloud and quickly slashed at the pirates behind Mirio. “Mohji! Get them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man with the whip nodded before throwing the whip forward and grabbing Mirio around the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait-” He started before he was hauled over the pirates heads and landed behind Mohji. Scrambling to his feet he spat out the dust and ash that had gotten into his mouth and shouted. “What about Luffy and Katsumi!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down brat!” Mohji shouted as he reared back with his whip again. “Cabaji! I need that rope cut!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a second!” Cabaji shouted as he parried a blow from one of the pirates. “These guys are proving to be more annoying than I expected!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MEN!” Bluejam shouted as he fell backwards to avoid another blow from Buggy. “They’re after the brats! Kill the kids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy’s eyes widened as he turned and blocked a sword strike that would have hit Izuku’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flashy bastards! Learn to attack the right people!” Buggy snapped as a knife popped out of the tip of his shoe. He kicked upwards into the man’s ribs before spinning and launching his legs at the pirates attacking Cabaji. “Chop Chop Buzzsaw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cabaji rolled to the side as Buggy’s legs spun past, slashing through the pirates that had surrounded him, each one falling with a shriek of pain as they clutched at their wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain! Behind you!” Cabai shouted as he threw a spinning top at Buggy. Buggy’s torso and head separated and allowed the top to fly between them, slamming into Bluejam’s hand and knocking his pistol away before exploding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAHHHH!” Bluejam roared as he clutched at his hand. “BASTARDS! What do you care if we kill a few brats!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahahaha!” Buggy laughed as his body came back together. “I don’t care if you kill a few brats! I just care if you kill these brats!” Buggy floated above Bluejam. “You see, you kidnapped the son of an old crewmate of mine. And our crew had a saying, you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bluejam turned to look at his men, most down for the count against Buggy and Cabaji, and the rest trying to fight them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is this kid?!” Bluejam snapped as he glared up at Buggy. “Who’s he got in his corner that makes him so untouchable?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahahaha! Bastard, you kidnapped the grandson of Whitebeard!” Buggy cackled. “You pissed off the strongest pirate since Gold Roger himself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he just say Whitebeard!?” One of Bluejam’s pirates shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tall kid is related to the strongest man in the world!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain! We made a big mistake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Bluejam snapped! “We just need to kill these guys and then we can get out of here! They’ll never know where we’ve gone after this fire! They’ll just assume that we died here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates seemed to hesitate, but steeled their resolve a moment later and attacked Cabaji with renewed vigor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain! These guys aren’t staying down! We should have brought more guys!” Cabaji shouted as he was forced on the defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi no!” Izuku shouted as he jumped towards the girl. She had managed to free herself and was trying to sneak up on Bluejam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIE!” She shouted as she jumped at Bluejam’s unprotected flank. She managed to slam her palm into his side and activate her quirk, causing a small explosion to envelope Bluejam’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT!” Bluejam roared as he spun around and grabbed Katsumi by the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi!” Izuku shouted as he pulled back his arm to throw a shockwave at Bluejam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t!” One of the pirates shouted as they grabbed Izuku by the arm and started to wrestle him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Hold him there!” Bluejam snapped as he grabbed his pistol from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let you do that bastard!” Buggy snapped as he swung his arm down at Bluejam. The larger pirate jumped to the side and lashed out at Buggy with a kick that caught the chop chop man in the ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” He coughed out as he slumped to the ground. “Bastards! Don’t touch those kids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you weren’t actually all that strong, damn clown.” Bluejam growled as he pointed the gun at Katsumi’s head. “Just damn tricky with that devil fruit! Now then…” Bluejam trailed off as he turned back to Katsumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku struggled against the pirate holding him, only for a second pirate to appear and punch him across the face. He spit out a mouthful of blood and glared over at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we end this.” Bluejam pulled the hammer back on the pistol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit no!” Buggy snapped as he struggled to grab at Bluejam’s legs. “Mohji, Cabaji do something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little busy boss!” Cabaji shouted as he struggled against the men attacking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same problem here!” Mohji shouted as he struggled to keep Mirio from running back into danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the end for you, you little bitch!” Bluejam snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“DON’T HURT KATSUMI!”</b>
  <span> Izuku snapped, his words seeming to radiate all throughout the area, shaking the ground and causing Bluejam to drop Katsumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, you gotta be kidding me!” Buggy said as he stared at Izuku with a shocked expression. Bluejam’s pirates began to fall one after the other, each foaming at the mouth. Izuku didn’t even notice he’d done anything, only noticing the men holding him loosen their grip as they fell. Wasting no time, Izuku leapt at Bluejam and drew back his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this Bluejam! Shatterpoint!” Izuku punched Bluejam across the face and grabbed him by the cheek before coating his fist with seismic energy. He began to channel his quirk directly into Bluejams head, with bursts of energy pulsing out of the sphere alongside Bluejam’s screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of having his head crushed by Izuku, Bluejam managed to slam the butt of his gun into Izuku’s nose and knock him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you filthy brat! What the hell did you just do!?” Bluejam snapped as he clutched at his broken face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He bought time is what he did!” Dadan shouted as she appeared behind Bluejam with her axe. Bluejam tried to defend against the attack, but Izuku’s attack had damaged his eyesight. He tried to raise his pistol in a vain attempt to block the blow, but it was too slow. Dadan’s axe slammed into Bluejam’s chest and embedded itself in his ribs. Bluejam coughed out a large wad of blood onto the blade of the axe, and offered one final glare at Dadan before falling to the ground lifelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are some nasty wounds Dadan.” Dogra said as he looked over Katsumi and Luffy. “We need to get them out of here now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Alright men, grab the kids and get them back to the lodge!” Dadan shouted. As her men began helping Izuku to his feet and picked up Luffy and Katsumi, Dadan turned to look at Buggy. “I don’t know who you guys are, but thank you for saving these kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feh, don’t worry about it.” Buggy said as he waved for Cabaji to finish off the unconscious pirates and return to the ship. “I promised Ace that I’d save the boy. The rest of the kids are just a bonus. Now that all this is over and done with, I’ll send word to Ace and Inko that the boy is back in the hands of the bandits.” Buggy turned and began to walk down towards the place they’d anchored the Big Top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though, after all this I’d expect a visit from one of his family in the not too distant future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadan shuddered at the thought, but before she could respond a massive explosion tore through the area they’d been fighting, clearing a massive trench leading straight to the port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?!” Buggy shouted, his eyes bugging out as he stared down at the trench.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m rather surprised you had informant’s all the vey out here in the corner of the East Blue.” Invankov said as he turned Dragon. “Got some kind of personal connection to this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dragon grunted before walking to the rail of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This country is like a smaller scale version of what this world will become.” He began. “There can be no happiness in a world where those that are deemed unnecessary are weeded out and killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day I shall change this world. This will be a place where I can raise my children in peace.” Dragon said with a frown. “Still, we cannot ignore even those in countries like this. Even a rotten county like this can still produce innocent children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still hung up on the blonde noble from the day before?” Kuma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HeeHaw! That boy sounded pretty special to me.” Ivankov said with a laugh. “He managed to see through the brainwashing that the older nobles gave him and see the true value in human life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed he was.” Dragon said as he raised his fist high, staring down at the men and women from the Gray Terminal that had gathered at the bow of his ship. “THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO JOIN ME IN A BATTLE FOR FREEDOM… BOARD MY SHIP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The declaration was met with a roar of cheers as the people below began to race to the lowered gangplank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seem’s we’ll get some good recruits out of this.” Kuma said as he stared down at the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time the nobles harm their citizens, we gain new recruits.” Dragon said. “Prepare to make camp. We will rest for the night here in this cove, and collect any stragglers that we can.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>The Next Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the morning had come and the people of the city had found the Gray Terminal burned to cinders, all the blame was laid at the feet of the Bluejam pirates. Sabo sat in silence in his home, praying that his brothers and sister had made it out of the fire okay. Though he wished to go out and search, Sabo knew that if he made an effort to escape into the ruins of Gray Terminal he’d be caught and never allowed to leave the confines of his mansion again. So, in the early hours of the morning, Sabo resolved to truly abandon the life that he had here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The weather sure is nice today.” Sabo said with a grin as he sailed out of the Kingdoms port. “A perfect day to set sail!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! There’s a boat out there! It’s in the path of the World Nobles ship!” Someone shouted from the shore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That kid stole my fishing boat!” Another roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get back to shore you stupid kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one thing I’m afraid of,” Sabo said as he looked back at the people shouting at him. “And that’s being consumed by the true filth at the top of this country. Until I’m not even able to recognize myself anymore.” With one final smile back at the kingdom, Sabo turned to the map in his hands. “I’m never coming back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap!” Dogra said back on shore as he looked through the binoculars in his hands. “That’s Sabo on that boat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares about the little boat!” Someone said from behind him. “It’s the World Nobles ship! Look!” Dogra pulled his attention away from Sabo and looked past him, only to see a truly colossal ship in the distance. Even as far away as it was, it easily looked bigger than the castle of the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ship sure is massive.” Sabo said as he turned the wheel. “I’ll get sucked into the wake if I’m not careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that down there?” The Celestial Dragon asked as he pointed down at Sabo’s boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It appears to be a small fishing vessel.” The agent said as he handed the binoculars to the noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see a pirate flag.” The noble said with a growl. “Bring me my cannon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one would you like sir?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the one my daughter made. I think it’ll make little Momo happy to know I used it.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At once Saint Yaoyorozu.” The man said as he waved down several other agents. Within a few moments a ornate wood and steel cannon with gold trimmings had been handed to the World Noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many shots do you men think it will take to sink?” The saint asked as he took aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though it is a peasant ship, the cannon of your choosing is rather small. I would say no more than two shots sir.” The man said as he pulled up the binoculars. “Hey wait a second, is that a ki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BOOM*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side of Sabo’s ship exploded as the cannonball made contact with the wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They shot my fishing boat!” Someone from the crowd cried as he watched his small vessel catch fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SABO!” Dogra cried as he watched the boy’s boat begin to sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saint Yaoyorozu sir! There’s a child on that ship!” The agent said in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means nothing to me!” The noble snapped as he loaded a second shot. “That ship was flying a pirates flag, and that makes him a pirate, child or not. Besides, the filthy commoner had the nerve to cross in front of my ship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo tried desperately to put out the fire on his boat, but nothing he did was able to stop the blaze. As he tried to smother the fire with his tattered cloak, he turned to see the noble fire a second shot, before the world went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dogra stood on the edge of the port in a state of shock. He had been the sole witness to this tragedy from the Dadan Family, and he dreaded breaking the news to the other children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot afford to anger the World Nobles! Quickly, someone move the remains of the fishing boat out of the way!”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father?” Saint Yaoyorozu turned to look at his daughter. “What was all that noise earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Momo dear!” The man said with a smile. “I was using the cannon you made me for my birthday! I sank a pirate ship just a moment ago.” He said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A pirate ship got this close to a World Noble?”</b>
  <span> A deep voice asked from behind the young Noble. </span>
  <b>“Must not have been a very smart pirate then.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Admiral Toshinori, I think not.” The saint said as he turned to the large Marine Admiral. “Then again, what pirate can be considered smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m afraid you’d be surprised, Saint Yaoyorozu. Some of them can be rather cunning.”</b>
  <span> Toshinori said as he walked to the ledge and looked down at the remains of the fishing vessel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more of this talk of pirates.” Momo’s mother said as she walked out from where her daughter and Toshinori had just come from. “We came to this kingdom for a reason, did we not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear, I believe we did.” Momo’s father said as he puffed up his chest and strode past his wife. “The tribute from this Kingdom has dropped recently, and I will find out why!” The man seemed to walk even straighter once reminded of his purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful dear. Admiral, a word.” The mother said as she glared at Toshinori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How may I serve you madam?”</b>
  <span> Toshinori asked as he walked to her and knelt, his massive frame still taller than the woman even now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband has his reason for coming here, but I trust you haven’t forgotten our reason?” She asked, a brow raising as she lowered her voice so even the agents and her daughter couldn’t hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Worry not madam, I shall have my finest men scour the island while we’re here. I would go myself but I am tasked with guarding you and your family directly.”</b>
  <span> Toshinori said. </span>
  <b>“If Dragon has any connection to this island then we will find it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I want that man found and brought before me alive.” She said with a frosty tone. “He will answer for what he did, even if I must sacrifice my title to do it. If he is on this Island now, then I expect you to live up to your title, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>All Might</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.” She finished with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“When have I ever failed you before my lady?”</b>
  <span> Toshinori asked with his trademark grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of one time exactly Admiral.” She said with a scowl. “You are lucky to be alive after it too.” She turned to her daughter and slipped a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now Momo, let’s get you and your pet ready for the parade.” She said, laughing as her daughter cheered at the mention of a parade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admiral Toshinori watched as the Nobles disappeared into the ship before letting out a long sigh and looking back down at the flaming remains of the pirate ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘I hope all this business can be done soon. I was getting close to All For One before I was assigned to this mission.’</b>
  <span> He glanced up at the castle. </span>
  <b>‘I mean, what are the odds that Dragon is even in the East Blue right now.’</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>That Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mt. Corbo Bandit House</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After rescuing the children from the pirates and the fire, Dadan and the bandits had gotten them all back to the house to treat their wounds. Dogra had remained in the kingdom to keep a watch on the approaching nobles, while Dadan and the rest waited for the rage of the children’s families to fall upon them. Eventually Dogra returned, though the news he had to share was not happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?” Mirio snapped as he grabbed Dogra by the throat and tackled the man to the ground. “DON’T EVEN JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” Dogra shouted as he raised his hands to protect his face. “And it’s no joke! At first I didn’t believe my own eyes, but it’s the truth!” Dogra shoved Mirio off of him and turned to Katsumi, the girl looking like she was about to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me that Sabo was taken by his parents, right?” Dogra asked. “Well, for rogues like us it’s easy to understand that there are places that a guy can’t bear to return to!” Dogra raised his head to face Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IF HE HAD BEEN HAPPY THERE, WOULD HE HAVE GONE OUT TO SEA?! WOULD HE HAVE GONE OUT THERE FLYING A PIRATES FLAG?!” He snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabo wasn’t happy at all…” Luffy said as he felt the tears start flowing down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we go and try to take him back when we had the chance!?” Mirio growled as he held his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabo…” Izuku whispered as he fell to his knees with a thud. “Why would he do this without even telling us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dogra didn’t even get the chance to answer Izuku before Mirio raced past him and grabbed his club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go kill that bastard! I’ll find out who did this and avenge Sabo!” He shouted as he threw the door open, only for a fist to smack him back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there ya damn brat!” Garp snapped as he walked inside and closed the door behind him, sitting right in the way of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gramps!” Mirio hissed. “Out of my way! I’m going to make those bastards pay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU CAN’T! Stupid brat!” Garp roared as he smashed a fist into the floor beside him, the wood splintering as his fist connected. “Sabo was killed by the World Nobles! Even I can’t do anything to them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirio, you need to listen to me.” Garp said as he tried to calm the boy down. “Nothing you do right now will help Sabo! He’s already gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Mirio snapped as he tried to phase past garp, only to feel something snap around his wrist and slam face first into the wall. He looked down and saw a handcuff around his wrist and hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quirk suppressing cuffs. Good for people with Quirks like you boy.” Garp said with a frown. “I didn’t want to have to do this tonight. I’ve been asked by Inko and Mitsuki to get their children and take them home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are home!” Katsumi said through her sobs. “I’m not going anywhere without my brothers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I haven’t been given much choice in the matter.” Garp said as he stood up and walked over to Izuku. “Come on son, let’s get you home to your mother.” Garp said softly as he helped the boy to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...non.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuku mumbled as he pulled his arms in towards his stomach, tears falling down his face as he turned to look up at Garp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that boy? I didn’t catch that?” Garp asked as he leaned in and placed a hand around his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Izuku started as his voice took on a sharper tone. “TREMOR TREMOR CANNON!” He shouted as he swung a fist at Garps chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genuinely caught off guard, Garp took the hit to his chest and was sent crashing back through the wall and out into the field. He bounced for several meters before coming to a stop, face up, staring at the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving my brothers behind at a time like this! Never again!” Izuku snapped as he pulled Katsumi and Luffy into a hug. He knelt down beside Mirio and tried to pull him into the hug too, but he had already seen his chance and made a run for it once he saw the wall drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him men!” Dadan snapped as she grabbed a length of rope. “Tie him up!” Izuku watched as the bandits tackled Mirio to the ground and tied him up before tying him to the tree out front. He could see Mirio struggling against the restraints, not used to being unable to simply phase out of the ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout all of this, Garp simply laid on the ground unmoving. Dadan noticed this and walked over to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright Garp?” She asked as she stood over him. “That hit looked like it may have actually been enough to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” He let out a dry laugh. “The kid’s gotten stronger since I last saw him, I’ll give him that. But no, it didn’t hurt me.” Garp continued to lay on the ground and stare up at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to get up then? I thought you were asked to bring the kids home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to.” Garp started. “If I get up, then I have to go and tear those kids away from each other after they just lost their brother. I don’t think I can bring myself to do that to Luffy or the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the great marine hero Garp was taken out by a single punch from a seven year old.” Dadan  mocked. “Never thought I’d see the day. Ah well, as long as you’re out here, you may as well keep Mirio company. I’m going to go see if I can calm down Luffy.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning saw Garp still laying on the ground beside the tree that Mirio was tied to, the marine having not moved once all night. Mirio had given up his struggling after an hour or two and just hung limp in the ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had time to cool off yet Mirio?” Dogra asked as he walked away from the News Coo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Mirio mumbled as he glared at the ground. “Where are Luffy, Izuku and Katsumi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy and Izuku cried all night and passed out from exhaustion, and Katsumi cried herself to sleep sometime in the middle of the night.” Dogra said as he held up a letter from the News Coo. “We just got a letter from Sabo. Kid must have sent it before he set out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirio’s eyes shot up to the letter and he began to struggle against the ropes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me! Please, I swear I won’t go into town! That letter is addressed to us anyway right!?” He pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Mirio found himself walking through the forest with the ropes and cuffs removed and letter in hand. He stared down at it for a moment before tearing off the envelope and starting to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mirio, Luffy, Katsumi, Izuku, I hope you guys weren’t hurt in the fire. I’m worried about you, but I have faith that you’re alright. I kind of feel bad telling you this, but by the time you read this I’ll be out to sea.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mirio felt his hands tremble as he continued reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some things happened and it looks like I’ll be setting sail ahead of you guys. As for where I’ll go, anywhere but this country is fine by me. Once I get to the next island I’ll get stronger and become a real pirate! Once all five of us have become real pirates, let’s meet up on the Grand Line and see each other again. Somewhere out there on the wide, open sea, I know I’ll see you all again someday.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mirio finally reached the cliff that overlooked the ocean where they’d exchanged sake cups all those months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One more thing, I always wondered which one of us was older. It was always a little strange having two older siblings and three little siblings, but my bond with you four is my greatest treasure. Luffy is still a big crybaby, Izuku is too scared of hurting anyone to fight seriously, and Katsumi doesn’t know when she’s outmatched, but they’re our little brothers and sister. Look after them for me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he finished the letter Mirio had finally had enough, and he broke down and cried for the first time since he was a baby. He sobbed on the cliffside where nobody was around to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Sabo!” Mirio shouted through his sobs. “I’ll watch them! I won’t let anything happen to them! I SWEAR IT!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>11 Years Later...</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>And that’s a wrap! We’ve made it out of the Childhood Arc and starting next chapter we will begin the Romance Dawn Arc. I hadn’t planned on doing the childhood arc when I started this, I was just going to write the core three meeting Shanks and then move ahead, but I decided that there were a few things I could set up for later if I was patient and showed them as kids with Sabo.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I name dropped some major characters from MHA and One Piece this chapter, and it should be worth noting for anyone that actually takes the time to read this note, every character from MHA is in this world in some way or another. Just because I haven’t swamped the story with Tags yet doesn’t mean they aren’t there. I’m just going to add them as they appear. </b>
  <b>
    <em>I admit I jumped the gun a bit with Setsuna…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leave a comment telling me what you thought of this latest chapter, and I hope you’ll come back next time when we start the real story.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orange Town Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new crew lands at their first island!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>East Blue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy, I know you wanted to take the row boat Dadan gave you, but it is way too small for me to fit in, let alone all three of us.” Izuku said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy hung off the side of the boat with a frown. His grand plan of the three of them starting small was ruined by Izuku and his massive body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid green giant.” He muttered as he let the waves splash on his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Luffy, cheer up.” Izuku said as he reached over to pat his brother on the back. “We’ve finally set out on our journey, like Mirio did three years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so quit your moping! It’s damn annoying!” Katsumi snapped as she pulled the sail to the side. “I let you fight that giant sea monster a few hours ago, so cheer up dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the last ten years the three had grown greatly, with Luffy mostly remaining the same save for adding on a good amount of muscle. He’d grown to nearly six feet but kept his standard red shirt, blue shorts and sandals that he’d worn for most of his life, though his sandals had been replaced by a pair from Wano as a gift from Inko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi had grown into her curves, now sporting a much more mature figure, though standing shorter than her companions at just over five and a half feet. She opted for a pair of baggy pants and a tank top that allowed her a full range of motion for her Quirk. Her spiky hair had been tied back into a high ponytail that reached half way down her back. Like Luffy she also wore a pair of sandals that she had gotten from Inko from Wano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had undergone the most drastic change, having grown to a towering eighteen feet, with a large amount of muscle to accompany his larger bulk. He wore a pair of black baggy pants that were tucked into a large pair of red boots, while he wore a short sleeved open button up shirt. His hair had been trimmed back, only growing long on the top, with a fade on the sides and back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got more important things to worry about right now.” Katsumi said as she pulled out the Map her mother had given her. “We need to decide where we’re going to go first. There are two Islands near Dawn that we can sail to from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are our options?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got Shimotsuki Village to the West.” Katsumi said as she pointed to the island on the map. “It’s where auntie Inko ordered our sandals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The samurai village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The other destination would be the Organ Islands.” She pointed to the cluster of islands to the North. “It’s an archipelago to the North that has a small fishing village like Foosha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku shifted so he could face Katsumi and looked over the supplies in the pile behind her. “How long do you think our food and water will last us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with your giant ass here we can count on our food lasting for another three days before we need to restock, four if we ration it.” She heard a hiss from behind Izuku and sighed. “But it seems like our captain has decided that isn’t an option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t miss a meal!” Luffy said as he dragged himself up and turned to Katsumi. “If I’m going to become the Pirate King then I can’t afford to miss my five meals!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people only eat three!” Katsumi snapped. “It’s your fault we needed so much food in the first place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kacchan is right, Luffy.” Izuku said as he shifted again to face Luffy, the boat rocking as he turned. “You eat even more than I do, and I’m three times your size.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re going to need more food.” Luffy said as he placed his hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Nerd. Our best bet right now is Orange Town on Organ Island. It’s closer than the other village and it may have a bigger ship for us to steal.” Katsumi crossed her arms as she looked over to Luffy. “You're the captain of this ‘ship’, hurry up and decide where we’re sailing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need to steal a ship?” Izuku asked. “I mean, if we’re taking it from other pirates then I wouldn’t mind, but I wouldn’t feel right taking a ship from some village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha? Do you have the money to buy us a ship?!” Katsumi snapped as she rounded on Izuku. “Because I sure as fuck don’t! And I don’t know about you two, but I’m not going to sail the world in this little dingy, with your giant ass here! You take up more than half the damn boat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku threw up his hands in surrender with a laugh. “Fine, fine I get it! We need more room.” Izuku let out a sigh and looked back to the map. “I just don’t think any of the islands in the area are going to have ships with holds big enough for me to go below deck. Dad says that people my height are extremely rare in this sea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have told you that! When was the last time you saw someone walk through the village that was capable of looking over the houses without climbing!” Katsumi turned back to see luffy drawing on the edge of the map. “OI! Rubber brain! You made a decision yet!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi” Luffy laughed as he looked back up at his sister. “Yep! We’re going to the Organ Islands! Time to find us a bigger boat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time!” Katsumi huffed as she grabbed the map and moved to the rudder. “Deku, turn the sail due east, Luffy, get up in the nest and tell me if you see anything. I want to know right away if you see any birds, ships or islands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Luffy saluted as they moved to fulfill their given tasks. For Luffy the task of scaling the mast was a simple one, especially with Izuku lifting him up most of the way. Izuku was met with a small amount of more trouble as he ducked below the swinging mast to turn it, unable to even stand in the small fishing boat Izuku opted to instead sit on the cabin once his task was complete, one leg on either side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boat began to list to the side as the wind caught the sail and pushed them forward. Izuku watched carefully as the boat turned and adjusted the sail so that they’d be catching the most wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s everything looking up there Luffy?” Izuku asked as he glanced up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy lowered his binoculars and scratched his head. “I haven’t seen anything yet. The skies are as clear as they were when we set sail, and it’s nothing but open sea out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s too much to expect to see anything this quickly. We’ve only been out to sea for about half a day. It’s going to be a pain sleeping unless we can reach the Organ Islands before nightfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got the wind at our backs and the seas are calm.” Katsumi said as she walked out of the cabin. “Based on where we were when we chose our course we should reach the Organ Islands by tomorrow morning.” She glanced up at Izuku. “You’re going to need to be tied down when you sleep tonight so you don’t roll overboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku fought down a blush as he turned away from Katsumi. “That only happened once! I haven’t rolled out of bed in years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi let out a cackle as she took a seat beside his foot. “Yeah, but that one time was all it took for us to hear what Dadan sounds like when a twelve foot giant falls on her from the top bunk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why you were sleeping up there in the first place!” Luffy said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I finally managed to beat Mirio in a fight and got to choose!” Izuku defended himself. “It was finally my turn to try the top bunk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirio gave you a pity win.” Katsumi said as she leaned back against the side of the boat. “It was your birthday and he wanted to let you try the top bunk once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did not! I beat him fair and square!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t you ever won since!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed as his siblings argued below. He scanned the horizon once more before reclining in the nest and letting out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We’re finally real pirates.’</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Orange Town the Next Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that damn thief found now!” Buggy snapped as he glared down at his crew. A few short hours ago the map of the first half of the Grandline had been stolen from his ship, and he knew the thief was still on the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without that map we have no chance of navigating the Grandline! We’ll be at the mercy of the Log Pose!” Cabaji shouted as he pointed to the port at the edge of town. “I want everyone to search this town! Tear it apart until you find that map!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also!” Mohji shouted as he walked up to stand beside Cabaji. “The captain's daughter has gone missing as well! We believe the thief may have kidnapped Setsuna!” This announcement was met with cries of outrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took little Setsuna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tear them limb from limb!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make them pay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his face as he watched his first and second mate rile up the crew. Once it seemed they had gotten the crew back into their fighting spirits, Buggy stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you all know the stakes! Without that map, we can’t move through the Grandline! And without my daughter, none of you will leave this island alive!” He snapped. He waved his arm out over the crowd and pointed into the town. “Go now! Search every house, every cellar, every ship until my daughter and the map are found!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Buggy pirates turned and started to spread out across the streets as they exited the tavern, each taking a different path as they began kicking in doors and searching the buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahaha! It’s only a matter of time now!” Buggy turned and began to walk to his tent. “Koby! Fetch me a drink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short and pudgy boy with pink hair and large round glasses stumbled out of the entrance to the roof terrace and bowed with a shaky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right away Buggy-sama!” He stuttered before turning and running down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry captain! I’m sure we’ll find Setsuna soon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b> No chance, she’s already dead!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy glanced at the man that had spoken. Jin was a man with spiky blonde hair and a nasty scar straight down the center of his face starting at the top of his forehead and ending at his chin. He wore whie sandals and had baggy black pants that stopped right above his heels. He wore a skintight black shirt that covered his torso, and wore a torn black domino mask over his left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the vote of confidence Jin.” Buggy said to the confused man that was dancing around near the edge of the roof. “Send for Alvida. She must know of the current circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin threw up a salute before turning and jumping off the side of the building. Cabaji and Mohji watched the man go with a confused stare before turning to Buggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be adjusting well. I know he was most against linking the crews when we did it.” Cabaji said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he? I recall him being the most excited to be joining them?” Mohji said with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin’s an enigma.” Buggy said as he took his seat. “He suffered dearly in the past. He has been a good crewmate ever since we found him floating near the calm belt. I never doubted that he’d be fine after a few months with Alvida’s crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we needed to do was show them who’s the boss around here!” Cabaji said as he punched his palm. “Once the pecking order was established, they fell in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Buggy grumbled as he looked over the hoard he’d taken from the town. There was around One million Beri in this town. Not much in the grand scheme of things, but it’ll still be more than enough to secure supplies for the crew before the Grandline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cabaji, ready the Buggy Ball.” Buggy said as he kicked a gold necklace away from his chair. “I have a feeling we may need to put on a little show to draw the thief out of hiding.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna and her new friend shared a laugh as they hid in a building near the port. The two had managed to dive into an open window just as Buggy’s crew had turned the corner onto their street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the most fun I’ve had since we found Jin!” Setsuna laughed as she turned to the girl beside her. “I wish you could have seen the look on Mohji’s face when he found Richie! It was priceless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed and clapped her hands together. “I didn’t need to see it! I could hear his scream across town!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta show me how you did that! Richie was stuck to the ceiling like a scared house cat.” Setsuna stopped her laughing and took a deep breath. “So, was that your Quirk that did that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded and showed her hands to Setsuna. “My quirk is called Zero Gravity! It lets me take and redistribute the mass of anything or anyone I touch!” She pointed to the pads at the tips of each finger. “All I need to do is touch something with one of these pads and I can take all its mass into myself and move it to somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Setsuna said as she looked closer at the pads. “Does the mass stay gone until you give it back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I can’t keep it forever, but if I put my fingers together like this,” She placed each hand together at the tips of the fingers. “It deactivates my quirk and all the mass returns to its original place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me! Make me float like you did with Richie!” Setsuna demanded as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” The girl said with a laugh. Once Setsuna released her the girl placed a hand on Setsuna. She immediately felt the effects as she began to float.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels so weird!” Setsuna shouted as she started trying to swim in midair. “I mean, I can float on my own with my Quirk, but this is so different!” Setsuna separated her body in an effort to move around better, but only found herself bouncing off the walls and ceiling as she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed as she watched Setsuna try to compose herself. “Head’s up, I’m going to give back your weight now.” Setsuna turned her head to look at the girl as she placed her fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna felt her weight return and managed to catch herself before her parts hit the ground and reassembled herself. Once she was back together she looked over to her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so cool! With your quirk we could have a ship that flies!” Setsuna said, stars in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl placed a hand on the back of her head and chuckled. “Well, I have a weight limit. I can’t remove too much weight or I get sick. Anything that big and I’d lose my lunch right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna seemed to deflate at that, falling to her knees with a defeated sob. “Dang. I thought I’d found the perfect first member of my crew. We could’ve been sky pirates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl patted Setsuna on the shoulder and smiled. “Sorry. We can still sail together, but no flying. Besides, I’d have to take the weight from the ship and the crew and the supplies. That’s way too much weight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl walked past Setsuna towards the closet in the back. “Now come on, we need to change and get into a good disguise if we want to slip past your dad and his crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Setsuna said as she got to her feet and went to the closet. After a few minutes the girls emerged, Setsuna now sporting a pair of blue jean shorts that cut off just above the knees, with her black sandals and a loose fitting red top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend walked out sporting a pair of tight fitting purple pants that stopped halfway down the calf, with a pair of white sandals and a small black tank top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lookin pretty good there, Uraraka . Now then, let’s get moving before-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna was cut off as the street around them began to shake, and a wave of energy flew down the street. She heard as several of the Buggy pirates cried out as they were hit by whatever took out the street and flew past the house the girls were hiding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the shaking had stopped Setsuna and Uraraka shared a look and crept to the now destroyed door to take a peek outside. As they drew closer to the door they heard voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Izuku, I don’t think you needed to put that much power into your swing. These guys are all really weak!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to destroy the street! Once I let the shockwaves go they can’t be stopped!” The second voice protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares how much power Deku used. Those guys attacked us first. If that’s how the people in this town act then I won’t have a problem stealing a galleon or two.” A female voice said as they got closer to the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Setsuna and Uraraka reached the door they turned their heads and saw the group walking towards them. They both let out a shocked scream as they saw Izuku stop and look at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A giant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where!?” Izuku and Luffy shouted as they spun around and began scanning the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They mean you, Deku.” Katsumi said with a scowl. “Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. I guess people that haven’t seen me before would have that reaction.” Izuku said with an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy isn’t a giant, so you can come out now.” Katsumi said. “We need to know if you know where we can buy supplies and maybe find a bigger ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ship?” Setsuna asked as she poked her head out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Luffy said as he walked over to the two girls. “We’re pirates! And we need a bigger ship so we can find more crewmates!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so this guy can fit on the ship.” Katsumi said as she jabbed a thumb at Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for being three times your size.” Izuku grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pirates?!” Setsuna shouted with a smile as her head raced out and moved into Luffy’s face. “How big is your ship!? Do you guys have a bunch of crew mates?! Have you ever been to the Grandline?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy was being pressed back by the floating head as he was bombarded with questions, while Katsumi and Izuku watched with morbid fascination as the head pressed their friend into a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ship is kinda big?” Luffy said as he turned his head to look at the sky. “It's smaller than Shanks’ ship, but it’s bigger than the boat Dadan gave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna’s head tilted to the side. “What’s a Shanks, and who’s Dadan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shanks is a pirate captain that used to be based in our village.” Izuku answered, having regained his composure and knelt down to be near eye level with the head. “And Dadan is kind of like our second mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, so you’re all siblings?” Uraraka said as she pushed Setsuna’s body out the door and over towards her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by blood, but yeah. This is my brother Luffy,” Izuku motioned to the boy in the straw hat currently being pressed against a wall. “And this is my sister Katsumi. My name is Izuku. And to answer your other two questions, we’re the whole crew, and no, we’ve not yet reached the Grandline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just you three?” Uraraka asked. “Isn’t that a little small for a pirate crew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my dad’s crew has almost a hundred pirates in it since we joined with Alvida. How can you guys hope to survive with that few people?” Setsuna asked as she reattached her head to her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve only been a crew for one day.” Luffy said as he placed his hat onto the top of his head. “We’ve got plenty of time to make new friends! HEY!” Luffy shouted, causing the other four to jump. “I’ve got a great idea! Why don’t you two join my crew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Setsuna and Uraraka asked as they stared at Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what was that Luffy?” Katsumi asked as she turned to Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you two to join my crew!” Luffy said with a grin. “I like you guys, and your power seems fun! Is that a devil fruit or a Quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Setsuna’s turn to be pressed back by Luffy. “Oh! Umm, it’s my Quirk. I got it from my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi, neat! Join my crew!” Luffy insisted as he looked into her eyes with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Setsuna said as she looked to Uraraka .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to set sail on our own.” Uraraka explained. “We got this map of the Grandline from Setsuna’s dad, and we were going to escape this island and build our own crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re going to become pirates on your own then?” Luffy asked as he turned to Setsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’ve wanted to make my own crew, and have my own adventures ever since I was young. My father is a great pirate, one who has already traveled on the Grandline. He met my mother while he was there, but when they had me they came here to raise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve been to the Grandline already?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only when I was really young.” Setsuna answered. “My father got a request to help a friend’s kids a while back and he brought the crew with him. The last time I was in the Grandline was when I was seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your dad’s a Grandline pirate then?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded again. “Yeah, him and most of his crew have been to the Grandline more than once. He decided to stick around the East Blue and take it over when he got here a few years ago. He’s gotten two more crews to follow him since then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be pretty powerful if he’s got that many pirates under him!” Katsumi said with a feral grin. “I think I want to meet this guy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What do you kids think you- GOODNESS ME! A GIANT!” A voice called from behind the group. Turning to look at the source of the voice the group saw an elderly man with heavy brown armor covering his chest and arms. He had gray hair that was grouped into three lumps on the top and sides of his head, and he had a spear holstered on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I’m not a giant.” Izuku said as he turned around to face the man and rose to his full height. “I’m just really tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t seem fully convinced, but he shook off his fear and spoke again. “You’re not a giant then. That’s good. I don’t know how the villagers would react if we were to have a giant attack the village on top of the pirate threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re one of the villagers then?” Uraraka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I am the Mayor of this town! Mayor Boodle!” The man said as he pounded a fist against his chest. “Now then, I’ll ask again. What do you kids think you’re doing out here? If the Buggy pirates find you there’s no telling what they might do to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had genuine concern in his voice, but that didn’t stop Katsumi from snorting. “Relax old man. I doubt any of the pirates here could give us much trouble.” She said as she gestured to the street around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor’s eyes seemed to widen in shock as he finally acknowledged the devastation to the street and houses around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My word! Are you saying you kids did this?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku scratched the back of his head as he looked down the road at the now unconscious pirates. “Yeah, this was my fault. I’m really sorry, but those pirates attacked us and my Quirk doesn’t really have a low power setting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could hear the Mayor’s teeth grinding together as he looked out over the damage. The group allowed the man a moment to collect himself before he turned to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you young man. I believe you when you say you were defending yourself from these pirates.” The Mayor clenched his fist and looked down at the ground. “If those bastards had never come here then you wouldn’t have needed to defend yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry old guy.” Luffy said as he placed a hand on the Mayor’s back. “We’re gonna kick these guys asses!” He flashed the Mayor a large smile and a thumbs up before starting his walk to the center of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor watched in shock as Luffy walked away, astonished that this child seemed to be confident that he could take on one of the most notorious pirates in all of the East Blue. He shook his head and noticed that Izuku and Katsumi had begun to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey wait! You kids can’t fight these guys! These are the Buggy pirates! Their captain has a bounty of 45,000,000 Beri! That’s the highest in all the East Blue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi barked out a laugh and looked over her shoulder. “They started this fight.” She allowed several explosions to flash across her palm. “It’d be bad manners not to finish it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we’re pirates too.” Izuku said as he looked back to the Mayor. “Maybe we can get these guys to back off and leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“FIRE THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALL!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna’s eyes flew wide open as she heard her father shout in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET DOWN!” She shouted as she grabbed Uraraka and the Mayor and threw them to the ground. In the middle of the street Izuku and the others only had a brief moment of warning before the buildings on the other side of the street exploded violently, the buildings appearing to jump from their very foundation as the force of the blast carried them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explosion from the buildings rocked the town and shattered the nearby windows across the street. Izuku used his body to shield Luffy and Katsumi from the falling debris as Setsuna knocked away chunks of wood that fell near her and Uraraka .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the group was sure the blast was over they looked up to investigate the damage. Every building on the opposite side of the street had been destroyed. There wasn’t even enough of them left to be repaired, rather the blast had leveled the entire block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that!?” Katsumi snapped as she crawled out from under Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it was it took out the entire street in one shot!” Izuku said as he got to his feet and leaned over the broken buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was one of dad’s Buggy Balls!” Setsuna shouted as she helped Uraraka to her feet. “They’re specially made cannon balls that have the power to blow a hole in a Marine Warship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell’s he doing firing those off in the middle of a town!?” Katsumi snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He must be trying to find me!” Uraraka said as she held up the stolen map. “He wants the map back! This is my fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The map of the Grandline?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He wants this map back and he’s willing to destroy this whole island to get it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he destroy the map if you got hit by one of those!?” Izuku asked as he threw a hand out over the smoking wreckage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four shouted back and forth over who may be at fault for the attack, Luffy was silent. He watched as the Mayor of the town stared at the destruction, shuffling towards the ruins as if in some terrible trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our town…” He mumbled as he dropped to his knees before the broken house. He took a piece of the broken door in his arms and stared down at it as though it were an injured child. “We spent the last forty years building this after our last home was destroyed by pirates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy watched him with a passive stare, waiting to see what the old man would do. He watched as the Mayor continued to stare down at the chunk of wood before clenching his fists and rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! It’s like my still beating heart is being wretched from my chest!” He shouted, grabbing the attention of the other four pirates. “I will never forgive them for this! I will not allow this to happen twice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These bastards have no right to show up out of nowhere and destroy our last forty years of hard work!” The Mayor turned and began running toward the center of the town. “You hear me Buggy the Clown! I am this town’s Mayor! And no one messes with it without my permission!” As the Mayor ran he felt a pair of arms grab him by the torso and try to hold him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mayor stop! You can’t just go charging in and attack my father like that!” Setsuna shouted as she struggled to hold the Mayor in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unhand me girl!” The Mayor shouted as he swatted at Setsuna’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is beyond reckless! My father will kill you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I KNOW IT’S RECKLESS!”</b>
  <span> The Mayor shouted as he whirled around to face Setsuna, tears welling up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna stumbled and released the Mayor, who took his brief window of freedom and ran off towards Buggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was crying…” Setsuna said as she pulled her arms back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I didn’t notice.” Luffy said with a grin as he adjusted his hat and started walking after the Mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys aren’t going to try and fight my father too are you?” Setsuna asked as she watched the three pirates start down the destroyed street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Katsumi said with a grin. “Things are starting to get exciting around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is no time to be joking around!” Setsuna snapped. “The Mayor is running to his death, and what makes you guys so confident you can take on my father?! He’s a pirate that’s been to the Grandline. Multiple times!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi. Don’t worry, I like the old man. I’m not going to let him die.” Luffy said with a laugh. “We’re going to the Grandline ourselves. We can’t back down from a challenge just because someone that’s already been there is in our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku threw a glance over his shoulder as he filled Luffy. “Besides, Luffy already wants you in the crew. We need to take down your father so he won’t chase us for that map.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna stumbled again. In all the chaos she’d forgotten they had invited her and Uraraka into the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we beat your dad, tell us your names and join our crew.” Luffy said before breaking into a sprint and diving between a pair of buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess he really wants to make it there in time. Katsumi, I need to go around. No sense in breaking the village more than it already is if we’re fighting to save it. Keep on Luffy and don’t let him get in over his head.” Izuku said as he broke into a sprint down the block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something you ought to know about our family,” Katsumi said as she turned to Uraraka and Setsuna. “We don’t take no for an answer. If you want to fight then meet us where your father is based. If not, we’ll see you at the port once all this is over.” And like that she was gone, using her Quirk to propel herself over the top of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna dropped to her knees and stared at the spot she’d last seen the three young pirates. Uraraka was looking between her and the alleyway with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Are we gonna go?” She asked, snapping Setsuna out of her daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna go help them? Confidence is one thing, but they don’t know anyone’s Fruit or Quirk powers. They’re going in blind and might get hurt because of it.” She reasoned. “They invited us along, and I can’t see a downside to joining them if they can beat Buggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to help them fight my dad?” Setsuna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the worst that could happen?” Uraraka replied. “For the four of us, a painful death at your father’s hands. You? Best guess is you’ll be grounded for a year or so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka turned away from Setsuna and started walking after the others. Setsuna watched her friend leaving for only a moment before scrambling to her feet and chasing after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! But you guys better not die!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUGGY THE CLOWN! GET OUT HERE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy and his officers turned as they heard a voice shouting at them. Buggy walked up to the railing of the terrace and glanced down to see the Mayor standing in front of the bar they had commandeered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You calling me?” He asked with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure sounds like he did captain!</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>Who’d ever call your name?!”</b>
  <span> Jin babbled behind them, causing the remaining crew to start laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the Mayor of this town! My name is Boodle! I demand that you come down here and fight me!” The Mayor bellowed as he waved his spear above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused the crew of pirates above to begin roaring with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fight? With the captain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually think you can win!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buggy, why don’t you let me handle this old bastard.” A scratchy voice called from behind them. The crew turned and saw a massive woman, easily as wide around as a dingy step out from the officers tent. Following behind the woman was Koby, a large bruise on his cheek signifying the young boy had again failed to please the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koby! What’s the most beautiful thing on all the seas?” The woman asked as she hefted a large iron club over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy beside her twitched before putting on a shaky smile and clasping his hands together. “Why, that would be you Alvida-sama!” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!” She grinned as she strode over to the railing and looked down at the Mayor. “Let me handle this pathetic old man. I’ll have him groveling at our feet with one swing of my mace.” The crew around them cheered as Alvida shifted her mace on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you were deaf Alvida.” Buggy said with a glare. “He called for me so stay out of this.” His comment was met with a growl from Alvida and grumbles of disappointment from the crew behind him. Buggy turned back to the Mayor and pointed to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You there, why are you challenging me? Do you seek fame? Money?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid! I’m here to protect this town! To protect my treasure!” He declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy’s head tilted as he heard the declaration before he began to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahaha! You’re ‘Treasure’? What an idiot! The word treasure brings to mind gold, silver, jewels!” Buggy shouted as he and his crew ridiculed the old Mayor. “The owner must have some sense of dignity and pride for it before calling it treasure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy grinned viciously as he leaned over the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This village is your treasure? What a bunch of meaningless words!” He roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mess with me!” The Mayor cried as he pointed his spear toward Buggy. “I would have never dreamed I’d realize my love for this village if not for the terror you’ve brought! Now get down here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy cocked his head to the side with a sneer. “Go down there?” He aimed his fist at the Mayor. “I don’t want to!” As he finished his reply his hand popped free from his arm and raced down to grasp the Mayor by his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor gasped and began to cough as the disembodied hand on his throat dragged him into the air, the pirates above laughing and cheering for his death. He grit his teeth and drew back his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Monster! Try t-this!” He wheezed as he swung his fists down on Buggy’s hand. He bashed the hand between his fists, causing more damage to his own throat than the hand holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAH! That hurts you dumbass!” Buggy snapped. “What kind of idiot hits his own neck!” The Mayor began to flail more violently as Buggy squeezed tighter. “Demanding I go down there and fight you. Just who do you think you’re talking to with such disrespect!?” Buggy threw his free arm wide and tilted his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LET ME TELL YOU WHO I AM! I am the great captain Buggy the Clown! I am one of the few men to have ever sailed the Grandline and live to tell the tale! All the treasure in the world is mine for the taking, and soon, even the fabled One Piece will belong to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIKE HELL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy’s head snapped to the side just in time to see a hand thrust into his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi let loose a massive explosion as she flew past the roof, the force of the blast knocking Buggy backwards and causing him to drop the Mayor as he crashed into the officers tent behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi twisted in midair and used her explosions to propel herself down to the Mayor. Landing with a roll she kicked Buggy’s hand into a wall and grabbed the Mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still alive, old man?” Katsumi asked as she helped the Mayor to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi! You beat me here!” Luffy shouted as he skidded to a stop behind the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I did too!” She snapped. “If I’d been any slower the old man here would be dead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of heavy footfalls was met by the sight of Izuku rounding the corner of the street, grabbing the side of the building to swing himself down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katsumi! Luffy! Is everyone alright?! I heard a big explosion!” He shouted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine Deku! I just saved the old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm his breathing. He planted his spear in the ground to help himself off the ground and looked to Katsumi and Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kids.... Why did you follow me?” He pulled his spear from the ground and glared defiantly up at Buggy. “You youngsters stay out of this! This is my war! I’m the one who must protect this village! Don’t get-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor wasn’t allowed to finish his noble speech, as Luffy grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face quickly against the nearest wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EH!?” The pirates up above shouted as they watched the kids attack the Mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea Luffy.” Katsumi said as she cracked her knuckles. “If he’d been conscious he’d just keep getting in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scraping noise off to the side drew the group's attention as Buggy’s hand dragged across the ground before flying up to the roof and disappearing within the destroyed tent. A moment later they heard a crash and Buggy burst from the tent, now sporting a scorch mark on his face from the blast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHO’S THE BASTARD THAT JUST SIGNED THEIR OWN DEATH WARRANT?!” He roared as he leapt onto the rail and glared down at the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only dead one here is you! You giant nosed freak!” Katsumi shouted back. All of the pirates on the roof seemed to freeze as the words passed through their ranks. Each turned to Buggy, now visibly seething.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRE THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALL!” He snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates scrambled to tilt the cannon down over the ledge as they lit the fuse. Below the roof, Setsuna and Uraraka finally caught up to the crew, only to see them staring down the Buggy cannon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys need to run!” Setsuna shouted as she dragged Uraraka back into cover. The three pirates though didn’t seem to pay them any heed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to take this one Izuku?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, all yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cannon fired as Setsuna screamed for the three pirates to get out of the way. Time seemed to slow for the group as Luffy leaned forward and took a deep breath, expanding his stomach and inflating himself to even larger than Alvida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gum-Gum Balloon!” He shouted as the Buggy ball hit him dead in the stomach and forced him back several feet. Izuku and Katsumi watched him slide before leaning out of his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that kid?!” Buggy shouted as he and the crew looked on in shock. “He caught the Buggy Ball!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have it back!” Luffy shouted as he thrust his stomach forward and launched the cannon ball back at the pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s coming back!/Catch it quick!” The pirates shouted in panic as the ball crashed into the building and blew the building to pieces, the resulting explosion throwing most of the pirates across the center of town and scattering the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy shrunk himself back down to his normal size and grabbed his hat off the ground and gave his siblings a thumbs up as the building collapsed on itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that!?” Setsuna demanded as she and Uraraka marched over to the group. “And what happened to the Mayor!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a tactical decision based on several factors.” Izuku said as he looked down at the unconscious man. “If we’d left him alone here he’d just get in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m a rubber man!” Luffy said as he grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, dragging them with him until his face was stretched several feet across. “I ate the Gum-Gum fruit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ate a Devil Fruit!?” Uraraka shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Devil Fruit eh?” A voice growled from the debris of the bar. The five children turned to see several figures standing among the wreckage, each hiding behind either other pirates or chunks of the bar. “That explains the stuff you pulled just then.” Buggy said with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t good…” Setsuna said as she moved to hide behind Izuku’s leg. “That’s my father and his officers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five figures let their cover fall to the ground, revealing Buggy standing beside Alvida and Jin, with Cabaji and Mohji standing on the ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that just because you’ve got some fancy Devil Fruit powers they’ll save you from us Straw Hat. You don’t know what you’ve started.” Cabaji said as he stepped forward and drew his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we teach you why we’re the most feared pirates in the East Blue.” Mohji said as he grabbed Richie by the mane and lumped onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s great to finally meet you kids!</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>Who the hell are all of you brats!?”</b>
  <span> Jin shouted as he started forward and drew out a thin strip of rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to split them up.” Izuku said as they watched the pirates advancing on them. “I don’t want to tear the city up anymore than it already has been. Katsumi, can you take the skinny guy with the sword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s as good as dead.” She said before darting forward and aiming an explosion at Cabaji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy, I’ll leave Buggy to you. You two,” Izuku said as he turned to Setsuna and Uraraka. “I don’t know if you’re going to join us or not, but if you are going to fight with us then I’ll leave the lion and the rope guy to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Setsuna shouted as Izuku turned and charged at Alvida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Setsuna! I’ll take Richie and Mohji. I already know a few ways to deal with them.” Uraraka said as she strafed to the side and stared down the lion tamer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the little thief that stole the map of the Grandline and kidnapped Setsuna!” Mohji shouted. “So nice of you to come back so we can retrieve our map with little resistance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy narrowed his eyes as he saw his daughter standing behind Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setsuna! Just hang on sweetie! Daddy’s going to rescue you from these thieves!” He shouted before turning to Luffy. “Pretty low to kidnap a man’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone kidnapped your daughter?” Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you, moron!” Buggy snapped as he threw a knife at Luffy’s head. The rubber man leaned to the side as the knife flew past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kidnap your daughter!” Luffy shouted. “I just got here!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here you damn circus freak!” Katsumi snapped as she chased Cabaji around the broken debris of the bar. “It’ll only hurt a little at first! Then it’ll hurt a whole lot more!” She punctuated her threat by sending an explosion flying right over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unicyclist seemed undeterred as he continued to lead her on a merry chase across the wreckage, bouncing from broken beams as he turned and swung his sword at her whenever she got close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Katsumi was given a chance when a chunk of broken door gave way under the weight of the cyclist. Quickly closing the distance she brought her hands forward and let loose an explosion right at Cabaji’s face. She brought her feet up and slammed into Cabaji, holding him in place as she allowed the smoke to clear around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one hell of a quirk ya got there kid.” Cabaji said as the smoke cleared, revealing he’d leaned out of the way of most of the blast, only having some singeing on his hair to show for it. “Acrobats Technique: Fire Trick!” He threw his head forward and blew a cloud of flames in Katsumi’s face, causing the girl to recoil away from the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now!” He shouted as he grabbed his unicycle and raced towards the nearest building. He jumped against the wall before racing up it. “Acrobats technique: A Hike in the Mountains!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi rubbed at her face for a few seconds before looking to the sky and seeing Cabaji jump from the top of the building and sail through the air above her. “Acrobats Technique: Fireworks in the Cool Summers Breeze!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t dodge midair bastard!” She roared as she propelled herself into the air to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s dodging?” Cabaji taunted as he reached into his bag and threw his arms forward. “Acrobats Technique: Dance of a Hundred Kamikaze Tops!” From his bag flew dozens of large spinning tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think some toys can stop me!?” Katsumi snapped. “This isn’t some damn game!” She threw her hands forward and swatted the first volley of tops away with an explosion. She reared back with a fist to knock the second wave away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that…” Cabaji said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi’s eyes widened as the top she was swinging at began to glow before a bright flash filled her vision and the familiar roar of an explosion filled her ears. Cabaji laughed as he watched Katsumi vanish in the cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acrobats technique: Direct Stab!” He pointed his sword straight below him and dove into the cloud. He felt a thud and heard a scream as he passed through the smoke and saw that he had managed to catch Katsumi through the thigh with his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastard!” Katsumi shouted as she swung her arm at Cabaji, only for the acrobat to abandon his sword in her thigh and lean away from the attack. The two crashed to the ground, with Cabaji laning gracefully on his unicycle, and Katsumi crashing to the ground with a scream as the sword in her thigh was torn free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cabaji quickly rolled past her and collected his sword before turning back to mock her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened girly? Where’s your bravado now?” He taunted as Katsumi staggered to her feet, now favoring her right leg. “What did you say before? It’ll only hurt a little at first, then it’ll hurt a whole lot more?” He planted the tip of his sword on the ground with a sinister grin. “It already hurts a whole lot I’d say, let’s see if we can go for even more! Acrobats Technique: Murder at the Steambaths!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cabaji began to quickly spin his sword against the ground, kicking up a large amount of dust and forming a cloud for him to hide in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where’s that bastard going to come from next?’ Katsumi thought to herself as she looked around in the cloud. She got her answer as she spotted movement to her right and leaned away from a sword attack, only to feel a sharp kick to her wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAH!” She screamed as she fell onto her back and grabbed at her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHA!” Cabaji laughed as he watched Katsumi writhing on the ground. “This is pathetic! This is what happens when you try to play with pirates, little girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gnnn…” Kasumi snarled as she turned to look up at Cabaji. She allowed her sandals to fall off her feet as she turned. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Cabaji said smugly as he leaned in closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Katsumi’s grimace turned fierce as a grin snapped onto her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know I can make explosions from other parts of my body too?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Cabaji could fully grasp what Katsumi mean’t he felt his unicycle get kicked out from under him as Katsumi spun in place, propelled by an explosion from her feet. As he crashed face first into the street he felt a sudden weight on his back and someone grabbing his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now dodge this you acrobat fuck!” She roared before letting off a series of massive explosions that shook the street they were fighting on. She felt the ground give way under them as she continued, only stopping once she was certain he wasn’t going to get back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi rolled off Cabaji and fell to the ground with a sigh of exhaustion. Once the smoke cleared Cabaji could be seen singed black with his eyes rolled back into his head in the crater. His unicycle smashed beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I wonder how the rest are doing.’</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to pay for what you did to Richie you little thief!” Mohji shouted as Richie swung a massive paw down at Uraraka. The small girl jumped back and managed to roll out of the way of the first swing. Grabbing a nearby rock, Uraraka removed it’s mass and threw it at Mohji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're going to have to do better than that kid!” Mohji said as Richie moved him out of the way of the attack. “Take this!” He shouted as he lashed out with his whip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka ducked under the whip and tried to roll away from the weapon when she was struck from behind by a sharp object and was thrown forward. She crashed to the ground with a scream before she felt something heavy start pressing down on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Richie! Crush her! Thank’s Jin!” Mohji said as he looked to his half masked companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Happy to help!/Who said I did it for you!?” He shouted as he slid his collapsible blade back into his sleeve. He bounced over to Uraraka’s face and did a half bow. “</span><em><span>Pleased to meet you!</span></em><span>/</span><b>Go to hell!</b> <em><span>My name’s Jin, but the marines call me Twice!</span></em><span>/</span><b>Don’t call me Twice!”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka stared at the crazy man with a look of disbelief before screaming out as Richie started crushing her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish we didn’t have to do this to you kids.</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>I take no greater pleasure!”</b>
  <span> Jin shouted as he turned to see Cabaji bounce off a roof and take to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin, Mohji and Richie turned to see Setsuna running towards them, eyes locked on Uraraka. Mohji began to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Setsuna, she’ll be dead soon and nobody will ever dare try to kidnap you again.” Richie growled in seeming agreement before Twice spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry I didn’t stop them from taking you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>Too bad you’re back!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop hurting her!” Setsuna snapped as her fists detached from her body and raced forward. Jin managed to move out of the way of the attack with a look of shock on his face, but Mohji wasn’t so lucky. Setsuna’s fist caught him by the chin and knocked him off Richies back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Setsuna! What are you doing!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>Now things are getting fun!”</b>
  <span> Jin roared as he pulled out his blade and aimed the tip at Setsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka took her brief moment of respite in the confusion to roll out from under Richie’s paw and stood up beside Setsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… Any longer and that lion may have shoved my spine through my chest.” She panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Setsuna?! Mohji roared as he climbed back to his feet. “Why are you helping her?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uraraka!” Setsuna shouted as she turned to her friend. “I need you to take away most of my mass! Leave enough for me to be able to move around!” Uraraka nodded and quickly grabbed Setsuna by the shoulder. Her Quirk taking most of the girls mass meant she’d be more sluggish now, but all she could do was trust that Setsuna had a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And boy, did she ever have a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setsuna immediately took advantage of her drastically increased speed with her parts now that she didn’t have to fight gravity with her flight. “Chop-Chop Festival!” She shouted as her entire body split apart into dozens of small pieces and began to swirl around Jin and Mohji like a swarm of angry insects, constantly darting in and smacking them before moving out of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie began trying to catch the small pieces, entirely ignoring Mohji’s cries for help as Setsuna continued to smack him around. Jin was faring no better, the split man trying desperately to swat at the pieces with his blade, but finding no luck landing a hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Setsuna, stop fighting us! I don’t want to hurt you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>/</span>
  <b>Bring it on you little brat! I’ll tear you apart!”</b>
  <span> He shouted as Setsuna began to focus her assault around his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka took advantage of the confusion and darted forward, grabbing richie by the tail and pulling his mass from his body. Immediately she felt the effects of the added mass, the weight of the giant lion nearly crushing her as she struggled to lift her arms. Richie noticed his change in mass as well, as he began to float into the air. The lion began to panic once he noticed he was only being anchored to the ground by his tail in Uraraka’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching over for a piece of debris Uraraka managed to transfer the lion’s weight into the chunk of stone. She grinned as she felt herself become lighter. She got back to her feet and gripped Richie with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setsuna! When I say to, get down!” She shouted. Uraraka began to slowly spin the lion around above her head by its tail, gaining speed as she allowed herself to be spun in place by the momentum. She eyed her target and released Richie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Setsuna!” She shouted. The piece’s of Setsuna that had been swirling around Jin and Mohji dropped to the ground, allowing the men a brief moment of respite before they saw what Uraraka had planned. “Release!” She shouted as she connected her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once Richie’s mass was returned, turning the flying lion into a massive battering ram. Richie slammed into Jin and Mohji and carried them straight into the wall across the street. The three crashed through the wall before coming to a halt inside the building. Mohji was unconscious, draped over an upturned table, while Jin was trapped under Richie’s body. The lion was dazed and unconscious from it’s time spinning with Uraraka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka let out a sigh as she dropped to her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That lion… Was so heavy!” She said as she put her hands over her stomach. “Why was it so big!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uraraka we did it!” Setsuna shouted as her pieces reformed in front of Uraraka. She was notably missing a chunk of her right thigh. She followed Uraraka’s gaze and let out a laugh. “Oh this? Don’t worry about it. Richie caught a small piece of me while I was separated. I can grow it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess we did do it huh.” Uraraka asked as she looked over to see Katsumi finish off Cabaji and Luffy fighting Buggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setsuna-sama!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Setsuna and Uraraka turned and saw a dirty and bruised form of Koby crawl out from under a pile of debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to help your friend! Alvida will kill him!” Koby said as he snuck a peak over at the battle between Izuku and Alvida. The larger pirate was currently holding the woman’s mace by the end with what seemed like great ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Uraraka asked as she looked him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Koby. He’s Alvida’s cabin boy.” Setsuna said with a frown. “Stupid kid tried to go fishing around 2 years ago and got on the wrong boat. Found himself working for pirates from then on. He’s had plenty of chances to run for it, like NOW!” Setsuna snapped as she turned to Koby. “But he’s too afraid of Alvida to do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of the strongest pirates in the East Blue! And she joined up with your father!” Koby protested. “If I ever tried to run I’d be caught and killed before I made it anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid kid actually believes they’d bother chasing him.” Setsuna whispered. “Look Koby, we’re taking out my dad’s crew now. All that’s left are dad and Alvida. Once they go down we’re all free, you included.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you actually believe they have a chance of winning this fight?!” Koby shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was answered by a loud crash from the pile of debris he’d crawled from.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter if you’re six feet or sixty feet! You’ll fall just the same to the power of Iron Mace Alvida!” Alvida declared as she swung her mace at Izuku’s leg. Izuku raised his leg and caught the mace with the heel of his boot, the force of the swing actually pushing him back a bit and causing a stinging pain to race up his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! That actually stung a little!” Izuku said as he moved to restrain Alvida. The woman was surprisingly quick for a woman of her immense size, and slipped under his arm to deliver a hit to his back. Izuku lurched forward and braced himself against a building. One major downside to his massive body and incredible strength was an astonishing lack of speed when he wasn’t using his quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you just hold still!” Izuku snapped as he swung his arm down in another attempt to catch Alvida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve figured you out kid!” She cackled. “You’ve got all the muscle, but none of the agility! You can’t hurt me if you can’t hit me!” She swung her mace again, this time hitting Izuku in the shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sucked in sharply through his teeth and brought a hand down to cover his shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try this one boy!” Alvida roared as she brought the mace up to hit him in the face. The large weapon slammed into Izuku and caused him to stumble back a few meters, but he had managed to come out the victor of this exchange. Just as Alvida went to hit him in the face, Izuku brought his hand up and caught the weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alvida tried to pull the weapon free of Izuku’s grip, but had no luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think now it’s my turn.” Izuku said before hauling Alvida forward and tearing her mace from her hands. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” Izuku said happily before tossing it down the street. It landed with a loud bang as it embedded itself in the street. “And now for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku reached forward and grabbed Alvida by the head and hauled her into the air. Her legs kicked as she grabbed onto his hand in an attempt to pry it off her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go you damn brat!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grinned as he looked to a nearby building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” He said with a sly grin. Alvida caught his tone too late. Izuku wrapped his hand in a white bubble and swung Alvida back behind him. “Watch your landing!” He shouted as he swung forward and hurled the fat pirate into the house behind Setsuna and Uraraka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She landed with a loud crash as the wall gave way under her massive frame. The front of the house crumbled around her, effectively trapping her under the rubble. He turned to see Katsumi lying on her back next to her opponent, and Setsuna and Uraraka standing beside a small boy with pink hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his left he saw Luffy still fighting with Buggy, his brother seeming to fight with renewed ferocity each and every time they stopped fighting to exchange banter.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!” Buggy shouted as he hurled his legs at Luffy, the blades on the tips of his shoes narrowly missing Luffy and he jumped over them. “Now dodge these!” He shouted as he threw his remaining knives at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy!” Luffy said, stretching his arm to the side and grabbing a nearby building. He retracted his arm and pulled himself out of harm's way with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy cocked his head to the side as he stared at Luffy. “You’ve got some interesting powers there kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gum-Gum Pistol!” Buggy calmly leaned out of the path of the punch and watched the arm sail past him. He raised a brow and looked back to Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An interesting ability to be certain,” He said as he grabbed onto Luffy’s outstretched arm. “But you’re too green!” His torso quickly ascended, pulling Luffy’s arm with him. Once Buggy reached his max distance he began to fly in circles, spinning Luffy around below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoooooa!” Luffy yelled as he flew through the air. Buggy cut his fun short when he twisted suddenly and threw Luffy headfirst into the ground. Luffy smacked into the ground and bounced a few times before slamming into the wall of a building. He struggled to his feet as he felt the dizziness cloud his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy flipped a knife in his hand before rearing back and whipping the knife straight at Luffy’s head. Luffy staggered to the side as the knife flew past him, cutting a deep gash along his cheek and tearing a sizable chunk out of his straw hat’s rim. Luffy’s eyes went wide as he watched the straw fall to the ground by his feet. He turned to shout at Buggy, only to feel a knife bury itself in his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyahahahah!” Buggy laughed as he saw his second knife connect with it’s target. “It’s like I just said kid, you’re too green! You can’t afford to get distracted in battle!” Luffy scowled at Buggy as he clutched at the knife in his gut. “You think my bounty got as high as it did by luck boy? I’ve been to the Grandline. I’m not like the other pirates in the East Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy spared a glance at the damage his hat had received and glared at Buggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you mess up this hat!” He snapped. Buggy raised a brow as Luffy continued. “This hat is my treasure! I’ll never forgive anyone who damages it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protecting your straw hat are you?” Buggy grumbled. “Reminds me of that bastard Shanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes widened. “You know Shanks?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he and I were pirate trainees together on the same ship.” Buggy’s expression darkened as he flipped one of his knives in his hand. “He took more from me than you could ever know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he steal your food?” Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Buggy snapped as he threw another knife at Luffy. The young pirate managed to roll out of the way of the blade, but staggered as he felt the knife in his side digging into his guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starting to slow down brat?” Buggy mocked as he reared back with another knife. “Then maybe you should take a rest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy watched as rather than throwing the blade in his hands, Buggy instead launched his entire arm, blades and all at him. Luffy leaned back in panic as his arms snapped up and caught the flying limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your head boy!” Buggy shouted as the hand detached from the arm and continued on into his face. Luffy’s head snapped backwards as the blades flew overhead. “If that hat is so important to you then you should protect it better!” Buggy shouted from beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy watched with wide eyes as Buggy’s bladed heel slammed down on the top of his hat, grinding the accessory into the street. The blades from the shoe tore several large holes in the hat as Buggy wretched his foot free of the straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could this pathetic rag possibly be worth!?” Buggy cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BASTARD!” Luffy roared as he threw his arms behind him and dashed forward. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Buggy, now stopped right in front of the larger pirate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chop-Chop Quick Escape!” Buggy shouted as his body split into dozens of small pieces, Luffy’s attack flying in between them harmlessly as Buggy swung a knife at Luffy, slashing him along the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy didn’t seem deterred as he quickly spun his arms together before grabbing a pole at the end of the street. He felt the tension build before he leapt into the air and allowed his body to spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gum-Gum Drill!” He shouted as his body shot forward, his legs sticking straight out as his body spun rapidly. His swinging limbs managed to land several hits on Buggy, one solid kick hitting him right in the face and causing the clown and his parts to drop heavily to the ground. Luffy shot past the pole as his spinning stopped, glancing back at Buggy with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Gum-Gum Rocket!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy had just managed to reassemble his torso when Luffy smashed into him full force, knocking the wind out of the older pirate and carrying him with him as he slammed into a wall. The building shook as cracks splintered out across from where Buggy’s back had slammed into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy!” Luffy turned as he rose from the rubble and saw Izuku waving to him. “He can only be a certain distance from them before he loses control over his parts!” Luffy looked down the street to where Buggy’s lower half was currently sitting beside his hat unmoving. He grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! That gives me an idea!” He said as he bounced away from Buggy. Luffy grabbed his hat off the ground and placed it back on his head before grabbing Buggy’s legs and turning to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy had managed to pull himself out of the rubble and began searching for Luffy, quickly finding him standing beside his legs. Luffy had stood them up and waved to Buggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy’s eyes widened as he saw Luffy swing his leg back, letting it stretch down the street as far as it could go, touching the house at the far end a good forty meters away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get away from those!” He shouted, panic coating his words as he began flying towards his legs as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gum-Gum Stamp!” Luffy shouted as his foot began quickly retracting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Buggy screamed as he got closer, now barely out of range. He could feel his parts just a hair's breadth away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow for Buggy as Luffy’s kick passed his body and angled itself to connect perfectly with Buggy’s crotch. Mere moments before it could hit he felt his parts react, and instantly ordered them to separate. He watched in momentary relief as his waist split down the middle and the foot sailed past, doing little more than grazing him as it passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fooled you!” Luffy shouted as the foot continued on its projected path. Buggy had no time to react as the foot kicked him straight on, stopping his momentum entirely as it sent him crashing down the street. His torso bounced to a stop against a fountain before his head fell forward. Luffy drew his foot back in and looked over at Buggy before nodding his head and turning towards Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won!” He shouted, not even taking a moment to check to see if his friends had won their fights, his confidence in them practically felt through the air around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly seems that way, Luffy.” Izuku said with a laugh. “Though we caused more destruction to the town than I would have liked. I didn’t even use my Quirk this time either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Yeah, it was more of a challenge than I thought it would be! If this is what it’s like to be a pirate then I love it already!” He said as he walked over to Katsumi. He began to lightly slap her on the face. “Hey! Come on wake up, it’s time to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with a groan in response and a glare from the girl. “Did you win already, Nerd?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy nodded. “Yep! We won so now those other two can come with us! We can take the Map and Buggy’s treasure too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsumi sat forward and hissed as a sharp pain shot up her leg. The wound from Cabaji was still bleeding as she sat on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while. OI, Deku!” She snapped as she turned to face Izuku. “Give your dear sister a lift!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Izuku walked over to pick up Katsumi, Setsuna and Uraraka approached Luffy, Koby trailing behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually did it…” Setsuna said with a look of disbelief. “You guys beat my father and his crew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you we would!” Luffy said with a smile. “Besides, he ruined my hat! He deserved a beating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that offer to join your crew still open?” Uraraka asked as she looked down at her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Luffy said with no hesitation at all. “I want all my friends to sail the seas with me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uraraka smiled brightly and looked up at Luffy. “I’m Ochako Uraraka! Pleased to meet you Luffy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Setsuna Tokage! Thanks for letting us join your crew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy to have you!” Luffy said before his smile slid from his face, replaced by a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Setsuna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something…” He said as he placed a hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the fact that our boat won’t fit two more people.” Izuku said as he walked up to Luffy and the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that isn’t it.” Luffy said as he continued trying to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be a problem actually.” Uraraka said as she looked up at Izuku. “I have the boat I came to this Island on! Setsuna and I can use that until we get a bigger ship!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pirates chatted amongst themselves, they noticed a commotion from behind them. They turned and were met with what could only have been the entire village standing in the street they’d entered from. Several gave Izuku concerned looks and hid being others. They looked over the damage done to the village before an older man in the front stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You there, did the pirates have a fight amongst themselves? If you know anything at all, please tell us.” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Luffy said as he planted a fist in his palm. “I forgot to wake the old Mayor guy up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! Mayor!” One of the villagers shouted as a small group raced forward and surrounded the unconscious man. “What the hell happened here!? Was it the pirates!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. That was me.” Luffy said with a blank stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around the square felt like it dropped at least forty degrees as the villagers each turned their attention to Luffy. Each had a fearsome glare adorning their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! How dare you do this to our Mayor! If you think we’re gonna forgive you, you’ve got another thing coming!” One of the villagers shouted as they all turned their spears and tools on Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait a second!” Izuku tried before he felt a patting on his palm. He looked down and saw Katsumi glaring down at the villagers from his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget about it, Deku. They’re not in a mood to listen anymore. Give us a wall, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at the villagers before sighing and raising a foot into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about this!” He called. The villagers looked up at Izuku as he raised his foot and watched as a white aura wrapped around his heel. Luffy laughed and grabbed his newest crewmates and leapt back behind Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku brought his foot down sharply and channeled his Quirk into the street. The villagers began shouting in panic as the town started to shake, the ground fracturing as the street kicked up a mound of rubble and asphalt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better get moving before they get their bearings back!” Katsumi shouted. “Get us to the port now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but what about the treasure?” Luffy whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time thanks to you!” Katsumi snapped as Izuku turned and began to run to the port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re trying to run! After them!” The villagers cried as they started trying to climb over the impromptu blockade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy and his crew were forced to take the long way around to the port, Izuku being too large to fit into the alleyways that would have afforded them a shortcut. They could no longer hear the angry shouts of the villagers as they approached the boats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your boat?” Izuku asked as he walked up to their ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Uraraka said as she jumped up onto the bow. “I stole it from some pirates just off the coast.” She tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin. “Come to think of it, I’m pretty sure the pirates you guys threw down the street the first time we met you were the ones I stole it from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we found them about a mile off the shore. They behaved on the ship when they saw Izuku, then attacked us when we got to port.” Luffy said as he pointed to the destroyed street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Katsumi snapped. “Everyone get on the boats! Just because we can’t hear them, doesn’t mean the villagers gave up chasing us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Luffy asked as he pointed over his shoulder to Koby, who had continued to follow them since they won the battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Koby, what are we gonna do with you?” Setsuna asked as she gave him a small glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small boy hesitated, clutching at his shirt as the pirates turned to stare at him. He was trembling as they waited for his response. After a few moments, Setsuna got tired of waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so. Leave him, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Koby shouted, halting Setsuna as she glanced back at him. “I want to be a Marine!” He shouted as he raised his fist in front of him. “It has always been my dream to become a Marine and catch bad guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what will you do?” Luffy asked with a flat stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to become a Marine! I need to become somebody that can catch Alvida and Buggy! I’d rather die trying to escape their tyranny than live in fear forever!” He roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koby was breathing hard after shouting his declaration to the world, exhausted after showing a backbone for the first time in his life. Tears had welled up in his eyes and began trailing down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi!” Luffy laughed. “Well said, Koby! Climb aboard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Climb aboard?” Koby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, if you stay here the villagers will turn you over to the marines as a pirate!” Katsumi said. “Shells town is the closest port island we can stop at, and we need supplies since we couldn’t get any here. We’ll drop you off at the marine base there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koby could hardly believe his ears. For the first time in years, someone was offering him an honest to goodness chance at his dream, no strings attached. He couldn’t help it as he climbed into Uraraka’s boat. More tears began to race down his cheeks and he happily sobbed into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to cast off! Next stop, Shelltown!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘Shells Town’ you idiot.” Katsumi grumbled as she started bandaging her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DAMN KIDS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pirates turned to find the Mayor, now bereft of armor, standing at the edge of the dock panting, likely from chasing after them in his condition. He tilted his head up and they could just make out a smile and tears on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M SORRY! WE OWE YOU!” He shouted. It was taking everything the man had not to wave at the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed and shouted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T WORRY ABOUT! HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor smiled and watched the boats continue to sail away. ‘I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to show my gratitude to you kids. Good luck out there, whatever you choose to do.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! I finally managed to write this chapter! I’ve been trying to get around to doing this one for quite some time, but I didn’t want to just have it follow the plot of One Piece word for word, with the MHA characters thrown into the mix.</p><p>If you can believe it, this chapter originally would have ended well before they reached Orange Town. And my last draft before the final re-write had Buggy’s fight ending almost immediatly after recognizing Izuku, but I figured blue-balling you guys on the first real fight of the series would be a bad idea.</p><p>As you saw here the next goal is Shells Town. I can’t say for certain when it will come out, since I’m due to be starting college in about a month and need to be working plenty of extra hours to save up for the big move.</p><p>I took the Idea for Uraraka's Quirk physics from another fic, and I can't remember which one. If anyone reading this happens to recognize it and knows the fic, please tell me so I can give credit to the concept in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>